Demons of Paradise
by TextGirl
Summary: Sixteen-year old Natsuki Kruger finds herself the target bound for assassination meant for a half-sister she never met. After an attempt on her life gose wrong, Natsuki finds out that her sister is none other than the family accountant Shizuru Voila. What secrets do the Kruger's share with the mysterious accountant & whose hunting Shizuru and Natsuki? Pseudo-Incest Futa Shiz/Nat
1. Revelations 12:4 Part 1

_**AN: Welcome to Demons of Paradise. Now I know you know some of you will be upset seeing as I'm doing this story and have others out. Now let me explain I will complete my other stories and soon. However Knighted by Blood, To Rescue A FireFighters Heart will be updated as regularly as I can. Now I'm going to give you a huge warning, if some of you have followed me you know I write about any and everything. So there will be some continuous warnings in here; i**_ _ **f you dont like the story I have others with different themes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. M**_ _ **aybe some typos who's being picky right?**_

* * *

 _And his tail drew the third part of the stars of heaven, and did cast them to the earth: and the dragon stood before the woman which was ready to be delivered, for to devour her child as soon as it was born- Revelations 12:4_

* * *

The trees flickered on as they hit the afternoon sun peeked through making it's way to the back seat of my window. "God was always in nature," so my grandmother would say.I knew it to be hypocritical to carry such a quote on me as heavily as my grandmother did. Those words anchored me somehow. Although I had agnostic believes especially when it came to god and nature, I wholeheartedly believed in wisdom. Nevertheless, I really I could use my grandmother's wisdom here and now to prevent me from ripping my hair out. I stayed silent the whole time as my father drove on and my mother connected hands with him as the pair rested in the center of the glove compartment. In normal families unlike ours, I knew this would be the part where I would play the bitchy sixteen year old; that would whine about moving. However, really I was annoyed at the fact that my leg fell to sleep. Actually this seemed like a step up from the _craptastic_ places I've moved to thanks to my fathers job. With my father being the head Bio-engineer and Chemist in his department and my mother managing a well functioned pharmaceuticals company. All of it left us with no time to settle in as both of them were frewquently called for they're so-called duties.

We were always moving from place to place with each new job promotion that he or my mom obtained. To others its looked like a stroke of luck, still there were critics. Meaning to those of the opposite opinion, it looked as if both were putting me through hell. To me it seemed like an open ditch tactic to leave their daughter unattended, if the media only knew. Opening my book to where I left off I let my imagination wonder off. If only things were as simple as in this book. I knew that my imagination seemed really far out when it came to the guess that media cared. _Tch...like anyone actually cares._ With all the moving we had done since my birth, I wanted to make things interesting if no one was going to care then I would. From the many books I've read, I had to try something else to get my parents to understand. I knew before the trauma of disappearing acts that I called mom and dad would forever and negatively carve itself into my physique I had to try. _I need them to see that we can be a family...I just hope I'm not feeding oats to a dead horse with this._

For right now, I was just a normal "run of the mill," 16 year old. So far besides the family maids raising me there wasn't much about the move I could complain about. I mean we were filthy rich, I could move into my own place if I wanted and never have to deal with my parents. Still even with all the money in the world, I just wanted my family to wake up and see exactly what we are and that was a family; or at least get them to notice me more. However, their self-involvement left no room for emotional growth when it came to us as a family. _If this doesn't work all I can do was save myself._ Being this selfish towards my parents seemed like something to weigh on my mind. I just hoped that I wasn't operating like one of those rich snobs of daughters that are in my fathers inner circle.

The inner circle. I could go on for miles and volumes of books about ridiculousness of it all. Still I suppose I should narrow it down to just the daughters of my mothers and fathers inner circle. It was as if they were like spawns of the devil himself feeding on souls they never knew existed. I thanked whatever force out there that the move from Salt-Lake City prevailed it was much hoped for. As Isaac Newton would say, "What was once up must come down." The move from the City life seemed much hoped for, but for the gift of solitude sacrifice and other changes took root. The country, where homes were used as vacation spots more than actual living spaces. To the elite, rich, and young this seemed like a boring place so most of everyone ventured off overseas.

To me I didn't mind the distance so much better when it came to the clinginess of snobs and unaware people. I knew they found it hard to see the beauty in things like this. After all, nothing was safe when it came to the corruption money held it was easy for a rich man to be just as blind as a normal man. I wanted to really see,but sometimes the truth wasn't really as cut and dry as I believed. Many times I've thought outside the box. Breaking my inner circle of rich snobs I looked to something more mellow. It turns out that I didn't need my parents influence to make friends. However, that bright light ray of hope soon would fade when they found out about my family. From then simple talks of any and everything soon became pleas as if I were some goddess to save them from life's basic problems. Well, to be blunt about it they stayed friends to make sure my money saved them from their lives problems. Rich or poor I found out that I had no true friends all I could do was go back to my family and still this deemed to be an up-hill battle. It was for the greater good to remain alone keeping my conversations to a nonexistent level even-though I wanted to try with my parents.

With a flash of the estate through the trees as we headed down the narrow path I still struggled to see. I guess my mother could tell I was staring since she spoke,"Look it's the Kruger Estate. This place has all generations and history containing the Kruger line. Some of all the Kruger family have stayed here including your grandmother and I. Now it's your turn and my second time of course." Remaining quite I just listened in and hoping she would stop talking. My inner monologue could only handle so much chatter while attending to her self-vanity. As she turned back to her phone that rung; I gave an inner breath of release it was finally over. _Nice one Natsuki, so much for getting everyone to understand and connect._ As I looked to the window the estate more clearer through the moving trees that managed to fade into the distance as we moved on.

Glancing from the high road down below I saw it. The Kruger estate, I didn't know of my mother's side. The closest I ever got to my grandmother seemed like over the phone. The most that I knew of came from the maids that raised me. From my experiences and word of mouth of everyone around me. It seemed like us as the Krugers' were either just plain lucky or we knew when and how to hide our money. Old money, that was what the others called the Kruger family line. Searching on websites about our family line, it seemed like luck came into our family line more than once; since we survived in every crises that the world had to offer. Stock Crashes, Scandals, Government investigations you name it we survived. Much like the Rothschild line and the Rockefella; we were never talked about in the main headlines like musicians and actors. No one even knew how deep our wealth ran accept the government everyone served and were protected under. After my grandmother died I remembered the week my mother stated home. Although, she buried herself in work I still remember those black-suited men that strolled in. After I got older and gained insight, I learned that those two men were government officials. They had come to ask for our assistance back then and with a little digging they had asked for help more than once.

From that start I followed backwards to find the trail and the results weren't in my favor. It was sick to know that the Kruger line had funded Wars such as World War I, II, and both Sino Wars between the Japanese and Chinese. Whatever the case from every war funded something was in it for us. In addition to the bailouts we provided to a failing economy, it was the prefect white-collar crime. I could see how we were old money and untouchable. Although what we were doing wasn't a real hard book crime or a crime at all to me it was a moral crime. How my family could sleep when people who made less struggled from check to check due to our greed as well as the Governments? It made me think were we truly untouchable or was that because we were the ones that made the rules.

* * *

"So what do you think? Wait a hold that thought I got a call coming in." I looked again to the center staircase which spilt into two paths or in this scenario two wings. It looked like something I'd seen out of the movie Beauty and the Beast. I was peeked with curiosity about which side I was I going to get. Something told me the west-wing since I acted more like a dreaded beast when it came to the on goings of my father and mothers business ventures. Glancing to the right on the ground floor I noticed a waiting room. Walking into it while my mother directed the movers. Opening the shoji door I peeked my head in. There was a large and long fire place surrounded by marble. There were some chairs and a small writing desk and a small bar opening one of the bottles it was filled with brandy really old brandy. I could tell this was going to be the highlight of my parents time here. I could picture the whole room even under the white sheets that were placed over everything. Everything had a place under those sheets still their felt like a barrier between it and I. A barrier that was polished and untouched meant to keep me out. It was much like the a museum that was highly preserved. _Tch...a grand museum built on the deaths and backs of those under us._

Walking to the large window the curtains were open to greenery. With the estate being ten acres of land, along with a seven acre expansion of land along the beach it was a dream house. "So how about it, nice huh?" I gave a grimaced look to my left at the voice. My selfish existence for the moment caused me to forget my mother's question. As she waited for my answer to her question and she finally was off the phone. As we stood the only ones in the room it was no secret that me and my mother and I were polar opposites. She reminded me of one of those pageant mothers that we had met back when we lived Texas. It was nauseating to think that act took to her and how her and the others could get along when they saw each other of course. Although, I wanted to try to be a family with my parents; my memories burned in the back of my mind. I hated that she pretended to care when all she wanted to do was change my appearance to fit her personal and out-view of me. _Ok Natsuki now is not the time to go over the past just say you like it...that's all._ Deciding to tell her what I thought of the place hopefully it connected with what I thought about it. "Well, its empty, old and somewhat fake." _Strike one for Natsuki Kruger, so much for family time and childhood optimism._

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. I mean we are talking about centuries of tradition and family here. This is where it all started and ended for some in."

"Meanwhile children are starving in Africa and were stuck with over fifty something rooms," I snapped back.

"Oh really is now the time to be so mellow-dramatic? Also, it's sixty rooms. Why don't you check out the beach front; there should be a path that leads you there. You can enter through the kitchen's doors. Also make sure you're here no later than eight we have our new accountant coming in for dinner." Before she could really finish the rest of what she was saying, I ran out. I didn't want to waste another minute with my mother brushing off issues like they belonged under the family rug. It was always like this the constant pretending to ignore the worlds problems whenever she got home. I didn't see what my father saw in her, maybe because he was too busy porking my mother's assistant to care. Whatever the case I could tell they weren't happy. With my father being from money himself it seemed that the marriage itself was well scripted so it left him checked out most of the time. Needless to say in marriage and name we were Kruger's my mother refusing to take my fathers last name. I knew my mother had no feelings when it came to my father simple to say my mother took an interest in my father's friend more.

I stomped off into the Forrest clearing the trail clear and the smells of the beach coming closer. _Ugh what is wrong with her! Here I am trying and she just thinks she ugh! And what the hell is this Accountant thing they never wanted me to meet him before!_ Thinking to the new accountant, I wondered what happened to the old one. I only knew the guy by his last name Mr. Setsgumi, he had been the families financial advisor for over fifty years. "Oh well maybe he retired." Getting to the beach, clear white sand scuffed my converse. Walking over the sea salt air took over all my senses shielded my hand over my brow to block the sun. I glanced on at the reflection on the water from the afternoon sun to it was nice to look at the suns miracles not be burned by it.

Finding a spot and taking off my shoes, I sat down only sliding so close to where my feet hit the water barely. "Ahhhh..." Relaxing it the place seemed private enough as the next house was a spec in the distance. Laying on my back my body somewhat eased until uncertainty crowded my chest. _Damn I shouldn't get attached to this place. What are you thinking Kruger? You just know that you're going to move once you get attached, they're never going to change._ It was true and maybe I needed to face reality maybe things were hopeless with my parents and they were lost causes. I knew my mother and my father had no problems leaving me to my own self-destruction maybe just maybe I hoped that wasn't the truth. It was simple for them to leave me behind all they needed for my silence was with a bunch of money and a big house. However, it was getting very old ver fast. It was a common practice for parents to leave their kids alone for years at a time; especially if their kids had more than a lifetime of money with them to spend. I hated how most families were selfish and that they only seemed to smile when picture time came. My parents were the same no amount of fakes smiles my parents gave me and each other could evaporate that fact. I just wondered if they knew who they were and what they were doing. Taking a small shell that I found, I sat up as I returned it to the ocean.

"You know they sea is a mystic place, a lot takes place here." Looking up quickly I noticed a woman in an all business black skirt and button up blouse and to complete the set she had on a matching blazer and inner vest. She looked relaxed and down right beautiful and handsome, blushing my heart sped up at the sight of her. As she slid her sunglasses off, as she glanced down at me. I could see her eyes as red as blood and her hair a chestnut blonde. As she held her hand out I looked at it before looking back up to her. "Pardon me for interrupting you I'm Shizuru Voila." Taking her hand I shook it, "Natsuki...Natsuki Kruger, so what's got you so worked up about the sea? You don't look dressed for a day at the beach if you don't mind me saying."

"It's nothing really...just bit nostalgic I was born on the beach you know. My mother and grandmother seemed to prefer it at the time. Hehe, I'm sorry that must sound strange me... telling you all this I mean."

"No, it's nice as you can see, I don't have much in the way of any subjects to talk about. So, where did you come from? It seems strange since we are the only ones around for seventeen acres," I teased. Something about Shizuru's devilish smile seemed flirtatious so I decided to try my luck. It wasn't as if anything could get worse.

"That's the beauty of it privacy is such a challenging thing these days. When it comes me, most of the time I have privacy , but I'm surrounded by the ugliness in the world. It's funny when I'm around people and have no privacy I find beauty in things. However, I find myself lucky to have privacy, scenery and a beauty such as you to share it with. With all of these good things happening, it kinda makes me want to relax and go for a dip."

"You go in? Don't you think that's a little reckless," I asked the neatly dressed Shizuru.

"Ara, but whats a little devilish fun now and again hmmm?" It seemed like a lifetime since my jaw bones and muscles lifted upwards to make a smile and that's what I was doing right now. Although I should've been alarmed that Shizuru was on our private property I didn't seem to question it. There was an alluring factor to this woman and maybe just maybe I needed a summer romance more than the unification of my family. Really I've never been with anyone man or woman, but something told me I liked both. Still I knew I would never get my chance at knowing if I worried about my parents that didn't worry about me. _She seems older than me, what can I say that will make her think of me differently. Ugh I don't even know what's going on with us right now. Ok...You need to relax Kruger we just met no need to push._ Whatever we had going on in these five minutes it felt like magnet pulling me in. Deciding to flirt a bit more at the comment, I figured what was the worse that could happen? Clearly this Voila person was flirting with me, and clearly there was something about her I found to be interesting. "Well, do you count snuggling up and watching Rosemary's baby devilish?"

"Obsessed with the cult much?"

"Not really its just that my excitement range gose about that far," I teased.

"Ara why is that?"

"Well, its better to be safe than sorry," I teased.

"Ahhh, but it is easier to be as wise as the serpent there for you know how to avoid being sorry." Smiling I heard my mother drag on with her annoyance as she called trying to find me. Whatever the case it had to be for a discussion on what the hell I was supposed to wear when dinner came up. "Ara it seems that they are calling you." As I looked to my moms voice, I wanted to ignore it. "Who cares they could..." Just like that no one was there gone in a flash as if they never existed. _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

Waking up it was fifteen minutes to nine the moon and night sky could tell me that much. Grunting in annoyance I still was peeved form earlier. After, searching for my new friend Shizuru Voila I gave up after three minutes of searching. _Why I'm kidding myself when it comes to her I don't know? All I know is she didn't present herself as a friend she seemed like an inquisitive observer really._ Still after being called in I really wanted to strangle my mother since her message deemed annoying. To keep it short it was annoying. As well with the piling of my mothers useless conversation and not being able to find Shizuru it made me all too pissed. Most of all I hated that my relaxation time was cut short I decided to head down stairs.

Getting down I kept on what I wore earlier, it was a long sleeved black v-neck sweater and blue jeans, my trade mark beat up converse kept me grounded. I know I needed it for whatever pompous jack-ass that had the nerve to tread through here. Walking to the kitchen, I pushed through the revolving door that lead to the kitchen and the large dinning room. From the path of the smell, I could tell we would be eating on the patio. I didn't see any point in having two large dining room tables first via dining room and second via kitchen. As I could hear the laughter outside I peered out since they started without me that was typical of my mother. Glancing my father had brandy in one hand in a cigar in the other, glancing who sat beside him was my mother to the left and to the right the blonde from earlier.

"Humph..." As they turned around my mother seemed like the first to speak, but was that something new? From my keen observation it was clear she had seen the bottom of a martini glass recently. "Oh Shizuru, you've met our daughter? Shizuru Voila she's the new accountant to the Kruger estate."

"You don't say mother?"Crossing my arms and glaring I wanted to know what the deal was with the disappearing act from earlier. "We've met trust me," I commented. My mother looked between us before Shizuru spoke up, trying to ruin my moment to make things awkward for Shizuru. "WhatNatsuki means to say is we met earlier when I was taking a tour on you're lovely beach front. It seems like my overzealous nature got the better of me when it came to introducing myself to young Natsuki here. If I had of known who I was speaking to I would've taken a different approach. I'm sorry for that Kruger-san."

"No, its fine, I mean it's not like you can tell her to be a Kruger with her style and all. You know kids these days Voila-san?" Twitching an eye at what my mother commented on I wanted to scream and let her know how I really felt. _What's wrong with how I dress?_ Materialistic value seemed like the least of my worries, to me it seemed like a waste of money. I had more important goals to attend to. Then there was the question of what in the hell did I want to do after High School or even College? I just didn't see what my dress style had to do with my future. Glancing at Shizuru she was dressed differently now she draped in all black, from her button down to her blazer, short booted heels and finally her long pressed black slacks. Glancing at her long slender fingers no rings or material items were placed accept on her pinky. Hanging a pure iron ring on it, some strange symbol boasted proudly. _How in the hell?Wait wasn't she wearing a skirt earlier?_ I look carefully as I sat down. Taking a piece of bread I could tell Italian was on the menu for the night. "Hehehe I can assure you it's all right Mrs. Kruger, I find that keeping things simple can in more ways protect you. I, like Natsuki had been in that challenging age myself, accept its more harder for her since she carries the Kruger name. I you don't mind me saying Mrs. Kruger."

"Oh please Shizuru call me Seako."

"Ara Seako, sounds strange to utter your name with your family being one of the most prestigious names to date."

"Non-sense you are family now Shizuru I'm sure Mr. Setsgumi prepped you. In fact you will stay over tonight before our flight tomorrow." Straining my brow at the News I looked to my mother and then my Dad. "What flight...?" I wanted to ask again to make sure my ears weren't hearing things, I hoped I was wrong."Oh well your father is over-seeing the new RFID project. As well as I have some things going on at the Osaka branch to work out." _That's it I've had enough of this shit!_ "RFID, you mean the human tagging program meant to conquer humans and use them as cattle. As well as you mean getting drunk on the beach for you right mother? So what was the plan for me dump me off in a materialistic old house!" My nostrils flared I didn't care if there was company present. I wasn't going to sit here and let them dump me off without a word from me not again. "Natsuki, we will talk about this later," my mother hissed low.

"Why fucking later! Hmmm...You move me from school to school place to place. Then you tell me its for family! Yet, we can't even have one fucking dinner without you leaving or at least alerting me! Real classy shit you two!" Walking off I headed to the beach my mother and father's dry silence than distracted laugh reaching the last of my ears. _I swear even the Devils Daughter gets better treatment than me!_

"If you think the devils daughter gets better treatment than you? Then you child have been casted a fool." Turning around a voice came to my ears glancing around there was no one for miles the beach and the full moon clear. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe, my body felt grounded and heavy as I collapsed to the ground. Trying to get up I couldn't my face and mouth eating sand every step of the way. I couldn't struggle as my whole body remained heavy all I could do is slightly turn my head. Right before me something came jumping in front of me the sand burned my eyes, but I could see in my view a pair bare-feet. That pair soon turned into one as one set itself on my head forcing down so I could eat more sand. I couldn't look up so I had no choice, but to use my ears. "Ease up on her she needs to breathe and she can't do that with a mouth up full of sand." The crushing force on my left shoulder hit as I was kicked on my back blurred vision to where I viewed the stars. The beautiful moment passed as the beautiful night sky had been blocked by four heads peering down at me like a lap experiment. Two of the four were women and the other two men. Opening my mouth and screaming for help nothing came from my mouth. _What the fuck my voice what happened! Come on move! MOVE! What the fuck is happening! Help someone help please!_

The sand still in my eye it blended with my tears. Being taken up and held up my feet hovered above the ground. Through blurred tears, I could see the figures more clearly. All of them dressed in some kind of white business suit that did not complement their pale skin. What made it worse was the glaring fact that all of them contained a different color of hair that matched with their eye color. The two women of the four seemed equal in height and muscle mass one of the two contained short-red hair she looked to be the oldest from all of the four. As for the other, she contained long golden blonde much different from Shizuru's as she looked on at my struggling. Out of the two males one contained black hair and the other salt and pepper colored hair both were short and both had a healthy height as well as muscle mass. _What is going on!_ Glancing to anyone to give me an answer to the question that my eyes were asking. They both looked to the red-haired woman she then spoke her voice matching what I heard earlier.

"You may look to them and ask them questions of why this is happening to you. However child, they are not to speak for they have taken an oath of silence. Not even your temptations could reach them Hell-spawn." Opening my mouth again nothing came out as a grip remained on my voice. As serious as this was, this invisible force that took my voice and movement reminded me of something from _Star-Wars_. All of these physical actions felt as real as if someone actually inflected this pain minus the kicks. _How is this possible?_

In an instant my throat unclenched. Drool and saturated amounts of saliva drenched my jaw and lip and well everywhere else as I coughed gasping for air. " To answer some of your questions I will start. We are the Clavicula Salomonis, and theses are my comrades in arms. The blonde's name is Lelliel. To the left the man holding you in this state that you're in is named Zophon. Then to the right of you the fellow with the with the black and white hair that had your voice a moment ago is his brother Azazel. Lastly, my name is Constantine we are the watchers of this realm or Angels as you humans refer us as. Now that old-serpent has shown itself to you, our silence has been broken. We know that your sister is here." My eyes widened as I had no sister. Instantly in my shock I was dropped to my knees my heart threatened to explode. "We know who you are Natsuki Kruger. After we take care of little horn, the Kruger line and the other thirteen families will be eliminated from this world. Now where is your sister?" Sweat dripped from me in water in large portions, theses people were crazy I was an only child and they had the wrong person. For them to think they were Angels solidified my belief that they were crazy.

"I-I don't have a sister I'm an only child! L-Look you don't have to do thi-" The motion was so fast my brain rattled in my skull. As I was thrown back into a near by tree my left arm shattered as I screamed out. As the other two looked to the red-haired one named Constantine as her hand held in a pushing motion. There was no use in begging for my life, this was too unreal this had to be a dream. Through my pain my rapid breathing started my arm was broken and I was going into shock. Through my vision and grunts on anger while fighting my natural responses to pain I saw how they communicated. As the three looked to Constantine their looks seemed as if they were in within some kind of contact or conversation. It was confirmed as she opened her mouth to speak."Yes, killing the sister would do; however we are talking about _Lucifer's_ daughter and only heir. However, now that this Kruger girl has shown up things have changed. If we're to perform Gods work and excu-"

Constantine's speech was cut short as blood covered my face and the splashes on Constantine's. As a body fell I noticed that it was the older one of the two males. The one named Azazel instantly decapitated. Everything felt itself turn in slow motion and finally shock from my injury took place and then darkness from the pain. The last words that could be heard were Constantine's and a unsheathing of swords. "Little Horn ye judgement draws near!"

* * *

"Waking up with a scream I was back in bed frantically touching myself. Sweat came off me like it did on the beach. Touching myself and most of all my arm everything was there. Wanting to make sure I stood up on the bed no caring I needed to see if everything and I mean everything was in place. Noticing I wasn't in my normal clothes I left my house with; I was in something different. In a long black dress shirt that came mid thigh I felt completely exposed. Swooping in I heard the door open as I stood still in the middle of the bed. Shizuru came as she looked up at me putting the tray of food down slowly she held up her hands as if she were trying to coax a frightened animal. "Whoa...Whoa... whats wrong Natsuki?" Wanting to talk I stammered than hyperventilated, then suddenly bile came up looking side to side while holding my hand over my mouth I spotted a bathroom. Running in, I emptied my stomach, suddenly I felt Shizuru's hand on my back and her hand in my hair back. "Ara so much for pancakes and chocolate shakes and your maid Miyu said you would like it." It was shocking that Miyu told my favorite meal to Shizuru it made me wonder how much did she know about my family? Feeling my stomach act up again, I didn't care as I pushed Shizuru out the way.

Somehow I managed to get everything out with no remains of any dry heaves although I felt a slight spin. With Shizuru carrying me to bed I knew I would injure myself if I walked back to bed. _Wait this is silk and these sheets are black I'm not at home._ I was totally lost when it came to where I was, and it made matters worse due to the blinds that were closed. I had not choice, but to use my other senses. Sniffing I caught the smell of the beach as the balcony door remained open. The annoying squeak of the seagulls were a dead giveaway as well. _I'm by the beach again._ I held up my arm nothing seemed injured or mangled like last night, only thing that was amiss were my clothes. As Shizuru sat on the edge of the bed I jumped. Looking to her she seemed perfectly at home with a relaxed smile on her face. She still had the same outfit on from last night her shirt and tie loosened as well as her blazer and shoes were missing. Her sleeves were rolled up from what I saw minutes ago she waited on me to speak. "What happened last night and where the hell did I end up?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Truth..."

"Truth is everything that happened last night happened your arm was mangled and damaged. You were targeted by those that want you dead." With her getting up and looking perky it scared me, I couldn't tell what was going to happen. "What do you mean?" As I lifted myself from the bed almost into a position that could require me to run I stayed posted to the wall the bed rested on. "Ara you want to run don't you?"

"Fuck yeah I do are you one of t-them"

"You can do it if you want to I mean run, your house is next to mine."

"W-What you're my neighbor! Never mind that answer the question are you fucking one of them!"

"Ara I'm or at least my father was long before you were born. If you want to know exactly who I am I'll tell you Natsuki. I am your neighbor, accountant,Lucifers Daughter/Son, your older half-Sister/Brother and your husband/wife to be. I am all these things and more, and it seems like you haven't been talked to yet have you?" Shocked at all that I heard I wanted to throw up and I did all I could hear was Shizuru's comment as I carried on. "Ara, there goes a thirty-five thousand dollar Persian-rug."

* * *

 _ **AN: Well I hope you like this review and love it! Just kidding.**_


	2. Revelations 12:4 Part 2

_**AN: Hey I'm glad you like the first chapter. I'm going to be honest with you this a slow burner kind of story when it comes to updating. However, the chapters will be 4000-5000 words, but my regular chapters for other stories will come. Don't worry I haven't abandoned them I'm just getting ready for Anime Expo in LA this year. I'm dressing as a bad ass Korra from Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos who's being picky right?**_

* * *

Getting home I opened the door shouting out for the first time. "Mom! Dad!" There was no answer no one remained home sweat came off my brow dry sand and slight mud and dirt covered my bare-feet. Light scratches from twigs covered my legs my heart raced. I turned around to hear the door knob turn and jingle whatever was out there didn't make things any better. I shook like a leaf in the winter weather, the hairs on my neck came up and a bile reached my throat. _Please don't let it be them. Don't let it be her._ This was surreal **too** surreal all of this couldn't be possible; this had to be a sick joke something so sick that I couldn't comprehend. I needed to call the police there was a dead body on my property.

Running to the window it gave me a view of the large patio/front door as I grabbed the phone dialing 911. Glancing no one was in sight, whatever came faded away. Relaxing somewhat I took my finger off the call button. "Ara what is so interesting?" Jumping and backing away at Shizuru's voice, I fell on the ground backing to the fire place I took the nearest thing I could find I pointed it at her. To my luck it happened to be a fire poker, with it shaking and my tears coming in rivers all I could do was keep it trained on her. "Really now you're going to hurt me your own sibling and financial adviser?" Taking the poker and swinging it at her side the iron broke in half on her leg. Holding the handle it broken half and glancing at her she didn't even flinch in pain as she lifted an eyebrow. "Are you done?" I didn't respond, how could I? What and the hell was she? Most of all where were my parents?

"Mind if I sit down?" With her taking a chair I watched as it slid over to her as if an invisible force willed it to be so. It was much like what I saw last night when it came to Constantine and the others. Wanting to shout I did there seemed to be no way that I could escape. "MOM! DAD! MOM! HELP!" As she covered her ears she rolled her eyes as I continued until I was out of breath. "You done now Natsuki-chan," she asked politely. I was doomed no one was coming, whatever the case it was time to just accept whatever was going to come. As she reached over to me I flinched my eyes closed for whatever painful death would come I would accept it. Instead I felt myself being carried opening my eyes, I instantly landed in my room. "H-How did I get here?" It wasn't that long since I closed my eyes and they were only closed for seconds and now I instantly appeared from in my living room to my own room. As the blonde walked us to my bathroom she set me on the counter of the sink as she opened the medicine cabinet.

"Ara seems like you want some answers, I take it everything I've said seems like a shock. A very sick shock according to you; it seems like I'm going to have to explain somethings to you. Do you mind?" Realizing that she was asking for my leg she took a chair from the corner as normally as I would before placing my leg on her thigh. As she attended to my scrapes."Who the hell are you!"

"Ara **hell** is indeed the key word here. Personally if you hadn't of ran off in my good shirt you would be enlightened by now," suggested Shizuru.

"Enlightened to what?"

"You would've know that I am from Hell, well at least half of me is." As she tended to my scratches and cuts I flinched as she dabbed and cleaned them lightly. "Ara I'm sorry for that." Shaking my head it wasn't her fault I was the idiot that ran through the woods hoping it was a short cut. Still, I couldn't get caught up in the tender moment, I know so far she hasn't wanted me dead. However I couldn't trust just that; I wanted to know what happened to my parents. "What happened to my parents?"

"Like they announced last night they are both away on business. I can assure you nothing horrific has happened to them after all Seako is my mother too." Glancing at Shizuru she looked nothing like a Kruger. _This woman is crazy._ Then again the serious look in her eyes told me other wise, then there was the gang that attacked me. For whatever reason I felt like I owed her my life and my assailants seemed one-hundred percent convinced that I had a sister. Nevertheless I wasn't going to show her my appreciation about it, not when I couldn't tell if she was crazy or not. I had to play this carefully I didn't know if she could snap or not. "W-What do you mean Seako is your mother, no offense you don't look like us," I said carefully. As she smiled she put a band-aid on my open cut, everything about her touches seemed nice and gentle sort of like an an elder sister. _Get a hold of yourself Natsuki there is no way that she could be a Kruger! Although...No that's not possible..._

"I know that you think I'm not related to you, but I am. Really this is for mother to explain, but since I got you into this mess I don't see what the harm is in explaining. Natsuki, all I can do is answer your questions to the best of my ability."

"S-So those people last night w-who were they exactly?"

"Angels annoying little pests if you ask me. They are apart of a sect. Called Clavicula Salomonis, elite warriors from Gods own private army. The woman who had the nerve to lay her poorly moisturized hands on you my baby sister goes by the name of Constantine. She was trained by Archangel Michael personally; until she achieved the Archangel rank herself. She could've kept her glory if she had stayed away from you. I suppose that is the reason why her decapitated head is being sent to her superiors as we speak."

"You did what!"

"Ara must I explain. I decapitated her."

"Y-You murdered someone and on our property no less! We have to call the cops!" Jumping down I winched it seemed like I was more hurt than I thought. With Shizuru lifting me up and carrying me she took short strides to my bed,setting me down. Lifting myself up with little force she put me back down as she combed her hands in my hair. "If you are that eager to turn me in than you can do so when you've rested. I'll tell you what in first thing in the morning I'll call a detective myself and he can search the property. I won't go anywhere I promise." Suddenly my eyes grew heavy and then blissful, the last thing my eyes saw were Shziuru's worried ones.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Annoyance raged through me as I came from out of my seat, my nostrils flaring at Shizuru. She got all the luck in the world as she remained more relaxed than ever in her chair as she sipped her tea. _This is stupid so stupid._ "Like I've said we cannot make an arrest with no evidence, and besides my people have just ran the name Constantine in Fuuka. The computer base and registry came up with nothing; we can't do anything without a last name. As well as you need an adult present to file a police report."

"Well, can't you take a fucking sketch! I mean you got the next best thing! You have the fucking killer sitting there right across from you and she calming she's my sister!" Pointing to Shizuru she waved to the detective flashing a smile like she had done for the last five detectives that came here. "You can't file a report unless your parents are with you and then you have to wait twenty-four hours to even report your sister murdering anyone. Now if your parents have anymore questions here's my card, now if you excuse me Ms. Kruger. "

"As I walked him out I slammed the door ripping the card. Turning my head glared at Shizuru as I pointed an accusing finger at her. "You fucking paid them off!" Setting a hand to her heart she gave a mock hurt expression, as I continued to act pissed beyond recognition. "How do you suppose I paid them when you called them in yourself right in front of me no less? You should know that you're feeding oats to dead horse. Constantine and her troop have been long since taken care of as well as the human world doesn't know about angels and demons on this earth. As well as I don't see how you could rat me you're only sister out."

"You're not my fucking sister! Why are you even here!"

"Well because mother told me to watch over you until they got back from their trip. Although, it would be nice if you would relax."

"Don't tell me what to do! Your not the boss of me!" With Shizuru rolling her eyes at me I wanted to punch her. There seemed to be no way we could've been related. Dialing my phone again my mother didn't answer. Trying my father it was either the answering machine or an unanswered pick up with giggles from women and my dad in the background. It seems like the cops picked up faster than my parents did, still I was happy to know one of my parents were alive. _Ugh what the fuck is wrong with them I left messages and texts! Maybe they already know about Shizuru...No they don't Shizuru is just some crazy person! All of this talk about Hell and Angels it's not real none of it is!_

"Natsuki are you alright?" Seeing concern on Shizuru's face my heart beat slightly, although this situation couldn't get any worse she looked kind of cute. _She looks kind of cute when she's worried, wait fucking wait! That's my sister! No...No she's not my sister that can't be proven yet!_ "Y-Yeah what do you want?"

"Nothing you just seemed sad that's all."

"I'm not fucking sad. I'm fucking pissed!"

"How so..."

"I'm pissed because you won't leave me alone! Also, my fucking parents feel like they have better shit to do than answer an emergency call from there only daughter!"

"Natsuki...I...I understand how this can be confusing and different. I know your parents wanted to tell you I know our mother wanted to tell you."

"Why do you keep saying **our** mother! She's **my** mother! My horrible,selfish, cheating, greedy, mother!" As Shizuru sat down next to me, I cried as she said nothing letting me get whatever I needed out. Getting up and leaving for my room she got up only for me to yell out. "Don't fucking follow me!" Preparing to head upstairs the door instantly opened making me stop in my tracks coming in seemed like a face that I never would expect. His mop like hair blue-hair laced in with grey rested on top of his head the sides were low cut. His afternoon-shadow shown clearly traveling down he wore an olive-green army jacket that hung loose under it a grey thermal. He was plain just like the simple blue-jeans and black boots, on his legs and feet. As he came in he slung his travelers backpack on his shoulder he looked around until his gaze set on me. Smiling big it was nice to see one familiar face and a familiar set of eyes. "Uncle Kai!"

"Natsuki...Natsuki-chan..." I ran up to him as he gave me a huge hug. Finally someone who could tell me what the hell was going on here or at least proof. My Uncle Kai he was my mothers younger brother by three years; him and me were alike in so many ways when it came to our family. Rejecting the glory of the Kruger name, Kai set out for the peace-core. My uncle seemed like the only member of the family along side me that understood the veil of crap the rested around the Kruger family. I really admired him. As he set me down I gave a strange look through my smile. I was dumbfounded at his appearance here as he showed up right on time. "What the hell are you doing here I thought you were in Sudan!"

"Yeah I was until something came up besides I had to be here for you!" As he looked at me then he noticed the blonde haired pain in the ass in the corner. "Shizuru, get over here squirt." As he opened his arms Shizuru walked up giving him a hug pushing out my family moment with my uncle. My smile melted instantly into a glare as accusing as it was. "What the fuck! You know her too!" He delivered a dejected look as he rubbed the back of his neck, he seemed guilty. "You mean...your mother didn't tell you? Tch...typical Seako fuck, I knew I shouldn't have been away so long."

"What do you m-mean?"

"Well...I think you need to sit down and relax for this one."

"My mother didn't tell me what!"

* * *

As the tea poured into my cup, the smell of my uncles favorite tea did nothing to relax me as it did in the past. As my uncle sat down at the head of the table I sat on his left and Shizuru at his right across from me. As I crossed my arms as Shizuru sipped her tea she smiled as she spoke breaking the silence. "Hmm the honey and herb really speaks in the batch uncle Kai,"commented Shizuru. As Kai smiled I rubbed my tongue across my teeth inside my mouth in annoyance as I leaned back in my chair arms crossed. "Well Shizuru that's because I have alot of say. Does she know about the Clavicula Salomonis?" As Shizuru shifted in her chair she looked uncomfortable with her answer she was about to give. "Ara we were getting to that, but getting her to listen it has been rather... , Clavicula Salomonis has grown bold they attacked last night on the property no less."

"They did what, damn it leave it to Seako to not tell Natsuki anything! All and all it must of been hard helping out when it came to Natsuki understanding things. I see patience a trait you must have taken from your father." As they shared in the warm family cuddle moment I snarled before shouting out. "Hello I'm fucking here you two! Anyone gonna care to explain!" As Kai turned to me he bit his lip before speaking. "I know that you're upset and you want an explanation on things, so I'm going to warn you somethings you wont like hearing. But, still they need to be explained how you take and accept these truths are completely up to you. Now where do I start? Well Shizuru is your sister well half-sister born of your mother. You see before your mother and grandmother the first of the Kruger clan made a deal and with the devil at that."

Kai took a pause before sipping his tea, he knitted his hands on top of the table as he bit his lip before going on. "You see the Kruger's much like other families with our kind of...social power all started from nothing. The Kruger line was the same the head of the Kruger family back in those days were German. Hans Kruger at the time was nothing but a cabbage farmer and a very poor one at that. With his crops being as bad as they were he sold his farm and took the last of his good cabbage and found work at on a ship. This ship it was bound for Japan the year was 1867, after arriving he met a beautiful woman by the name of Kyoshi. Despite the language barrier the fell in love instantly, at the time Kyoshi's family during the Meji-era had owned a steel productions company. When they announced their plans to get married Kyoshi's father disapproved due to Hans germanic blood and status. He made it a point that the two no longer could see each other, but they ignored it as the two carried on with their lives until Hans had met a man named Frenz with the same Gemanic that his status wasn't the same as hers he ended their relationship. From that he took apprenticeship under Frenz selling arms and ammunition over seas for over ten years. With Frenz partner not having any children of his own he left his company to Hans. With that money that he earned he went back to Kyoshi only this time she wasn't the noble woman that he had once met. It turned out that Hans master had bought the company that Kyoshi's father owned broken and all of her suitors declining her due to her fathers failure. Kyoshi had been forced to live out her days in a row house. Feeling guilty for not seeing things under his apprenticeship with his master, as well as being still madly in love with Kyoshi he married her. From that they had a boy and two generations later the first war came and Hans great-grandson Raiken Kruger stepped in."

I watched as my uncle took a sip of his tea making sure he was refreshed for his second part of the story."At the time of Raiken the world had set Germany and Japan on opposite sides, after America won WWI the bloody war had left the Kruger dynasty on the verge of collapse. Raiken's wife who had made friends with Raiken's German advisors found a source to save the Kruger Dynasty. Raikens wife she was a greedy woman wanting all and any source of power she could get her hands on. It turned out that the source information came up and with the ability to summon the devil and the information came from none other than Adolf Hitler. From that day our fates were sealed. So she practiced and practiced when it came to sorcery never succeeding until one night. One of her servants came in and caught her in the act of performing instantly the girl was killed when caught. From that moment of fear and cruelty the ritual was had been completed. Making her wish she Raikens wife begged Lucifer for immense wealth in exchange for wealth one of Raiken's female descendants would have to bore a child from him. From then our wealth increased and our history sealed, as you could imagine from WWII and then we've been able to maintain control. That was until our mother came into the Kruger line. Your grandmother had been first female in over fifty years since the World War II."

I watched as another pause came up, all of this hard to digest this couldn't be happening. Was this all for the sake of some fucking money? I knew my uncle to be a jokester when he came by, but this... **he** couldn't be serious. The look on his face was grim; so grim that I stared into the abyss the kind of abyss that only our family had created. I didn't have time to figure out my next of endless lists of questions before I spoke,"W-What happened next?"

"So we fast forward half a century later to your grandmother. When she was a young woman, she had been the chosen one to complete the contract the Kruger family made all those years. For many years until her twenties she never had an encounter with **him** she had thought the Kruger myths were just stories. So she lived and met your grandfather and married without the thought of the Kruger bargain passing through her mind. That was until an unfortunate accident took her ability to have children. With our mother being young and grief stricken due to the fact she couldn't produce a family; she begged your great-grandmother to strike another deal with Lucifer. Lucifer at the time ready to take his bride seemed outraged that he wasn't able to claim his prize. So providing all within his power he gave our mother the ability to have children, but the price we had to pay had been doubled. With the deal stuck our mother recovered, according to the doctors at the time it had seemed like a miracle."

Kai grew silent again annoying me to no end slamming my hands against the table; I needed him to spit whatever he needed out. "Spit it our what happened next!"

"The next part you don't really want to know Natsuki...Our mother, your grandmother when Seako was no more than fourteen our mother took her to the sea at this very estate. Then...she offered your mother to **him** and he raped your mother...From that Seako was never the same again. With that Seako spent sometime in France and gave birth to Shizuru raised her until she was of legal age. Shortly after that our mother died, it seemed that my sister was free. Our families power and wealth had solidified and Seako was free to marry and I guess from that it was where your father came into play Natsuki. Shizuru did you tell her the rest?"

"No, I wanted her to get use to everything."

"We don't have time for her to get use to anything. She needs to know especially with the Clavicula Salomonis knocking on our door literally."

"What are yo...this shit is insane!"

"It's insane and you need to deal with it if you want to live!" Shocked at how I was being talked to Kai never had been this serious. Not even my father talked to me this way, not that he cared about anything that I did. Still something about Kai and his snapping made me shut up right away. I was getting answers to things that I didn't think were possible; from his expression everything that happened that night it was deemed to be true. "I'm sorry Natsuki, but since your mother failed to explain this to you it leaves this task to me. So with doing this you need to accept some hard truths.

"What the fuck do you mean! Who can I accept any of this shit! So you're telling me all because our fucking family didn't want to work a fucking day in their lives they made a deal to sell us their descendants off to Lucifer!"

"Yes that is the point of it, but there's more to the bargain and it isn't over. Along with your responsibilities there are other forces that don't want the bargain to be filled."

"What the fuck kind of responsibilities do I have?"

"Due to the fact that our mother made a bargain when another was open. Our family owes Lucifer one more price for that pact you are to marry Shizuru." My eyes popped from my head and bile came from my throat this seemed like madness wrapped in a box. Wanting to make a break for it Kai gripped my wrist turning around to land a punch he caught it with ease. Struggling until I couldn't anymore I went limp in his arms shaking I couldn't help, but let my tears and frustration flow. "This can't be true, let me go!"

* * *

Waking up, it happened to be my third day in bed. With my uncle remaining close by for the first two days he had given up by the two-hundredth knock. Looking in my phone; I took the liberty of downloading the bible and other materials still I couldn't find anything in relation to Lucifer. If there ever was a time to believe in God I knew now was the time. With a knock on the door I pulled the covers over my head in hopes for the knocks to go away. I just wanted to get away and it was very unfortunate that it was summer vacation, I knew that school would provide a great distraction. Suddenly my locked door opened turning around quickly and covering up at the stranger my vision cleared to see it was Shizuru.

"Ara those locks are harder to get into than I thought." Covering my body and sliding away much like I did when I was at her house, I watched as she brought in a tray of food. Looking on the plate it was my favorite, but still I couldn't keep much down due to the news I just heard. "Kai...He said that mayo thens to be your favorite on certain things and he assured me that you would do good with burgers. So...Yeah..." Leaving the tray on my dresser I looked as at the meal as my stomach growled and howled. "Natsuki I..."

"Go away..."

"No..."

"What..."

"I said no. Like Kai said everything may come as a shock to you, but you can't hide away like this. I'm your sister you can talk to me about this."

"Oh you're my sister now or are you my fiancee?" I knew it was a low-blow still I needed to get all of this out. Besides me Shizuru had a choice too everyone always did and my family choose a life of servitude.

"Now, that's not fair Natsuki..."

"Not fair! You had time to adjust to this sick Game of Thrones shit everyone had time to adjust! Everyone besides me had a fair shot! So now everyone waits until I'm almost on the verge of death to tell me anything!"

"No, we didn't that night when we met; your mother prepared to tell you everything that Kai told you. Believe me I hate what this deal has done to your family, but it's my family too and it's my job to protect everyone. Sorry if it doesn't deem **fair** to you." With that Shizuru closed the door. Walking over to the tray of food I took a large bite. As angry as I was with all of this I couldn't erase the torn look in those red-iries of Shizuru. _Does she want to get out of this thing as much as I do?_

* * *

 ** _AN: So the back history is complete on the Kruger clan hopefully you can get the back history. The Kruger's exchanged world wealth for the selling of the first born female to be Lucifers wife. Natsuki's grandmother made another plead due to an accident causing her lose the ability to have children. Lucifer took the bargain in exchange for Seako to bare his child thus Shizuru. In return for the bargain casted from Raiken Kruger's wife Natsuki is to marry her half sister Shizuru. That twisted plot clear enough? If so read and review cutie pies._**


	3. Revelations 12:4 Part 3

_**AN: Hey I'm back but don't expect another quick update from this its a slow burner remember?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos who's being picky right?**_

* * *

Slowly making my way downstairs it was quite as I spotted actual people downstairs maids of course for the weekly cleaning still it was nice to see normal people. Spotting Kai he passed through as he read while walking, as he stopped he could tell my eyes looked down at him from up top of the stairs. As he closed his book he smiled just as he use to no longer the villain casting the notion of hard truth. I admitted to myself the only reason why I was down here was due to the other night, when it came to Shizuru. _Maybe if I can be civil about this I can find some kind of way to break this wedding maybe just maybe spilt the bond of Shizuru and my mother._

"Seems like your up."

"Seems like your still here." As Kai held up his arms in surrender, he smiled before speaking. "Ok I deserved that, step into my office." As we stepped into the living room we closed the door since privacy was needed and it took top priority. "So what do you want to know. I'm sure you got a ton of questions."

"Yeah I do and my question is how can you as an uncle sit back and let this happen?"

"I don't expect you to understand this but I'm doing this for th-"

"So all that bullshit about hating the Kruger lineage and arrogance was all a fucking lie? Or was it the fact that grandmother and the family name were paying for your little trips and cover ups."

"I'll have you know, there was no lie when I said I hated the Kruger lineage. I meant every word of it. You can insult me all you want, but while you were in diapers I traveled around the world trying to free our family from this mess. So you can go on and act like a spoiled child or you can grow up and push through this." Wanting to know what he figured out I regretted my words as the same hurt and tortured look came within my uncle Kai's words. This wasn't his fault and he really wasn't the bad guy to blame none of us were really the fault had died long ago with Raikens wife. "L-Look I'm sorry this all of this its just..."

"Sick I know it is that's why Shizuru and I are looking for a way out of this marriage bond thing. Really she is a good person, and you should give her a chance Natsuki."

"Why, I don't know shit about her until recently I've been an only child. Also she is Lucifers daughter I'm not a bible reader, but isn't there supposed to be some holy battle."

"No, that isn't true like the book states, there is no battle. All I know is there is a plan and you are to marry your half sister. As you're experiencing right now it's just me, you, and the maids. Shizuru doesn't spend much time at home or anywhere for that matter. That's maybe apart of the reason why it took you two so long to meet. She's always been that way, I mean solitary only coming in when my sister needed her for something."

"I don't get that since the night I was attacked, they both acted so formal not very mother and daughter. Then again our relationship isn't a simple picture either."

"They both did that for your sake. As well as the family did what they could to keep the media at bay. No one needed to know that a pregnant fourteen year old with Lucifers child existed. There was an image to maintain and we've been in the clear since then."

"So h-how old is Shizuru?"

"If you did the math she's 34 in her prime in the accounting world. Right after she turned eighteen she went off to school back in her homeland where your mother had her."

"She did say she was half-french."

"Yeah Seako was on a shopping trip in France when she gave birth. I happened to be there at the time, when Seako had Shizuru."

"What about Shizuru's last name Voila."

"She took it for professional circumstances mostly. Shizuru told me herself that she never felt right to take the Kruger name since she knew where and what she was."

"H-How did grandmother and the rest of the family treat her?" That same darkness creeped into Kai's eye's, from that I could tell that I hit an emotional land-mine."I think that's enough for today, besides if you want to know more about your big sister I suggest you ask her yourself. Oh and speak of the devil." From the window I could see a sports car pull up getting out I could see Shizuru as she got out watching her walk to the other side of the door she opened it for someone else. _What the fuck she has some chick here and of all places! Ok I need to relax I mean it's not like were lovers we cant be I mean she's my fucking sister. Wait I don't know if she is we can prove that shit! I think I'm going to be sick again._

"Nice car looks like a special series model."

"You're fucking worried about the car! Who the fuck is she getting out with! Are you sure she's not one of them?"

"Her, oh that's no one in particular are you jealous?"

"Of her psst never. So what if my err...if Shizuru wants to see someone just take it out of here," I hissed lowly.

"Jealous big sister is playing with someone other than you."

"Shut up Kai." Walking to where the front door was Shizuru entered her arm around the mystery woman's waist. Smiling at me I wanted to roll my eyes at what was taking place. Whoever this woman was she clearly had no taste since she was dressed as a whore. "Ara just in time Tomoe this is my little sister Natsuki."

"Awww I didn't know you had a little sister Shiz." Raising an eyebrow at the pet name this was sick enough that there was no cure for it. "Yeah she does have one and she never mentioned you," I stated raising an eyebrow at Shizuru as she gulped slightly. "Ara Tomoe it looks like we have to do this thing another time."

"How about never," I stated earning a slight shock from the guest.

"I'll send a limo in for you if you will just wait in there." As Shizuru pointed to the living room leaving us to privacy, I crossed my arms. "I need to speak with you in the kitchen now!" As Shizuru left her guest to my uncle Kai, I was trying to figure out what the hell was Shizuru's connection to the woman. She was normal in a sense of human, but she was different like she came from another part of town and not righteous part of town. _Well, the whorish clothes says everything about my her_. Crossing my arms I glared as Shizuru fidgeted nervously. "Who was that?" Her fidgeting stopped then it turned into a smile. Cringing at the smile I didn't know what the fuck was up and I didn't like it. "What the fuck are you smiling at?"

"Ara your jealous," she spoke.

"What the fuck, are you crazy? No I'm not jealous, you're my fucking sis-"

"I'm your what," commented Shizuru an ear out with a smile.

"You know what fuck it, if I end up dead it's your fault and how will you explain this to "mom."

"Ara fine I'll get rid of her, however I can understand why your upset. I mean you life was in danger just a few days Tomoe is a client nothing more, and nothing less."

"I don't care what she is to you I didn't ask that!"

"Ara, but I could tell you wanted to know baby sister and actually three minutes ago you asked."

"Ugh I'm not you're fucking sister you should know that by now!"

"Fine, you think I'm not then we will do it your way still until mom gets back and she can explain."

"Explain what your a blood sucking demon that happens to be Lucifers child, yet be my half sister! Oh and a crazy group of sociopaths called Clavicula Salomonis are after me! You know what for someone that's a sister or even a lover you have a strange way of showing it and that's just an example!"

"Still you consider me your sister and your lover!"

"W-What that's not what meant your not getting it!"

"Ara well tell me Natsuki, what I'm missing then?" As she leaned over on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen glancing at me seductively. Whatever this was it was disgusting and just plain wrong if I were to accept all of this marriage crap then I would be marrying my sister. There was no way out even if I were to accept her as my sister I would have to marry her still. This was all to sick, I heard of royalty marrying siblings long ago, but we were in the new age. "You're missing the whole thing! All of this isn't natural!"

"Ara, but it happens in other part of the worlds and in places long before you and me were born. If your worried about anything between you and I then don't. For one the marriage doesn't work unless you're willing, and it's wrong for you to simply stomach any of what I'm saying. Still I believe truth is good for the soul and for that reason you and me tomorrow have an appointment with Dr. Tohika."

"What do you mean we!"

"Ara you want answers, so I figured we start simple like a DNA test."

"Fine..." Storming off Kai and Shizuru were stupid and this situation was sick, but somehow the beating and dare I say unknown relief in my chest spoke in volumes. _What the hell was wrong with me and why did Shizuru make me nervous and why did I care about what or who she dated. It hadn't been a full month or a fucking week and I'm caring. Get a grip, you're a bit shaken up due to the fact that you almost just died. You don't care about Shizuru and uncle Kai is an idiot, you have to find your own way out of this._

* * *

"Congrats Ms. Voila, Ms. Kruger you are indeed related. That is surprising actually I didn't know you had any relatives Shizuru-chan." Snatching the paper it had been a three day wait for the results as now we were in an office as I tried to frantically read the paper. Growling at the two as the conversed Mai seemed to be Shizuru's age and they seemed to get along with each other fabulously. This had to be a mistake some sort of horrible mistake. "N-No this has to be a mistake she can't be my sister! Can't we retest!" As the two looked at me broken out of their conversation, I looked to the orange-haired woman as she looked at me warmly.

Her name was Dr. Mai Tohika meeting her it was nice enough. It just was a relief to know that Shizuru didn't entirely keep sleazy company. With a warm greeting the first time around Mai listened to me intently when I spoke about Shizuru not being my sister. I had to leave out the parts where I was in some sort of demonic pact to marry her. Still she listened without judgement and even voted in my favor since Shizuru was out of character. What I meant by out of Character meant she was too hungover to retort as she slept most of the time during our talk. "Look I understand Shizuru isn't the best of family members, but she's nice and gives her all. She'll make a good sister a drunk sister, but a sister still, I wish I had a sister."

"Fine you want Shizuru."

"Hehe I don't think it works that way. I know you don't understand it, but the cosmos play jokes on all of us and it works out in the end."

"Ara I'm right here."

"You are, I didn't notice. From the smell of alcohol on your breath it seems like you weren't here. Let me guess Tomoe again."

"I don't want to answer Mai-san." Glaring I thought the conversation from days prior had sunk in, but still this Tomoe was around. _I'm sure Shizuru sunk her in_. I wondered if Shizuru was brain dead or just plain stupid. Finally exploding what was so important about this woman that Shizuru needed to see her for. "You let her in the house again," I shouted.

"Ara I have things I need from her."

"You have a whore in the house, what could you possibility need! Never fucking mind I don't want to know. Get her out else I'm telling mom!"

"So tell her I'm in charge."

"Oh my god you're so stupid Shizuru!" Storming off outside I really didn't have time deal with Shizuru and her stupidity. Did she not see the danger and besides I didn't know if those creeps would come back. Running down the hall I bumped into a figure falling back along with them. Shaking my head slightly, I looked to the person I bumped into. "Hey watch where you're going."

"I could say the say the same for you!" Getting up there wasn't too much damage glancing to the girl her short red hair was cut stylishly giving her an edge beauty wise. Blushing I looked away from the girl I held out my hand it was the most I could do for snapping. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I was sort of in a rush a lot on my mind and all." As she got up I noticed a chair sitting down it seemed like the red-haired girl sat as well.

"What you found out your dad isn't really dad?"

"I wish that was the least of my worries. How about this try finding out you have an older sister whose increasingly annoying."

"Oh that seems like a picnic. Lucky for me I wouldn't know since I'm an only child, but I'll do you one better. Try having a mother that only sees you a tool in case her demise."

"I got that covered my mother is a totally selfish cunt."

"Damn looks like you got the prefect package...Names Nao by the way."

"Natsuki..."

"Nice meeting ya. I swear this town is so fucking small, it's hard to believe you have anyone your age around."

"Depends are you thirty-two,blonde, and a accountant?"

"Tch like hell I am if I turned thirty-two you wanna kill me?"

"Sure..."

"So you here for the Summer like everyone else or you going to be aiming for Fuuka High next year?"

"Fuuka High not likely since my family likes to move a lot. So sorry to say I don't want to get attached." I watched as Nao gave an approving look while holding up her hands I smiled, before getting up. "Its cool well if you change your mind I hang at Fuuka Park, they throw sick concerts there on Saturday afternoon. Sometimes I DJ there you can come check it out if you're not in the middle of packing boxes. See ya Natsuki."

"See ya..."

"Who was that you were talking to in the hospital yesterday?" Watching TV in the kitchen while eating a bowl of cereal I almost spilled milk out of my nose. _How and the hell did she know?_ Deciding to play it cool I wanted to know how much Shizuru heard. Why was she here on a Tuesday? "How long were you watching?"

"Does, "You're not thirty-two and a blonde." Count for a long time?"

"The whole time! I swear yo-"

"You what...We can make a deal Natsuki you let me see Tomoe and I'll stop ease dropping on your friend."

"No..."

"Fine have it your way."

"I will...Besides I don't see why your around her are you in love or something?" As Shziuru turned serious she looked off as everything gained in silence once again. "Natsuki there are just somethings that you don't understand that others will understand about you."

"What she knows your a demon?"

"Half demon...As well as no she doesn't know that, but she knows something more private. It's something your too young for Natsuki."

"What the hell dose that mean!" As she trailed out with her briefcase she took her coffee heading into work.

* * *

Lucky for me Shizuru carried on to work for the rest of the week. Now that it was Saturday I headed down the park Nao mentioned. I seemed to be beating for a thousand since Shizuru was too drunk to even hear me leaving. Still with everything that happened to have a sister seemed unreal, that and Shizuru was an all around idiot. It was a surprise that she even seemed able to make dinner without killing us. My body ached from fixing the mess Shizuru called dinner two nights ago. Whatever the case I noticed that I enjoyed cooking despite my annoyance when it came to Shizuru messing everything up. It was from cooking that I noticed that Shizuru being half-demon she didn't require three-square meals a day like we did. Making me cook a whole meal based on the fact that Shizuru ate like all of us. I couldn't stand that the old demonology guide book that was my uncle and the fact I was kept in the dark about everything. It really made for a bitter dinner conversation making this story toxic to my body.

Getting to the park I heard the bumping of music as it rushed to me. I've only known raves to take place at night, but for the middle of the day time it seemed like the music was good enough to have the same effect. As people rushed forward in rave gear I glanced at my own attire, I kept it simple with some ripped jeans, baseball-tee and Converse. As the beat went on I took off my over-ear headphones as I listened in. The beat was familiar and it sounded like a cover to something. Running to it I noticed the smooth electro beat as everyone danced around with no form or moves. _They look so free_. Looking out for Nao in the crowd of people it seemed like she noticed me as she waved me up. Suddenly I felt safe dispite my unsafe night almost a week ago. _What the hell no way this is happening!_ Suddenly someone came for me as she took my hand.

"Come on Natsuki!"

"W-What doctor Tohkia what are you doing here!" I was shocked at what the good doctor had on, I just had seen her the other day. The missing white lab-coat was missing and all that remained to her was a bikini top and short-shorts. "I came here to party, what do you think. Now come on." With a yelp she guided me to the DJ platform where Nao was. As the loud music rushed on Nao took down her headphones as the beat shifted to another cover. "Glad to see you here Natsuki!" As Nao shouted over the crowd. Plugging my ears at the noise I responded," No problem, there wasn't too much on the list today so I figured why the hell not!"

"Good..."

* * *

"Hahahaha you actually said that to her!"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Laughing at the Nao's story it was well into the night as we sat on the playground long slide. Taking a small sip of beer it was bitter and it felt rude to not drink it since Nao offered. "Wow I wish I could've said that to my mother, but I got a better chance at raising the dead then getting through."

"I feel you on that one, so I didn't get the clear memo of why you were at the hospital that day."

"Couldn't you ask Dr. Tohkia? I mean she was here earlier."

"Yeah I could've, but its more easier to hear it from the horses mouth you know. Besides she's a advocate raver I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"So is she your number one fan?"

"Yeah you can say it like that whenever she gets time off she comes to my shows. Personally I find her to be cool it's her other friend that creeps me out." Wrinkling my eyebrows I wondered to what she was talking about. "What do you mean her friend?"

"I don't know her name, but she's this blonde with red-eyes. Shits fucking creepy it's like looking into the depths of hell." Having a strong clue who the mysterious person would be it had to be none other than Shizuru. "Do you know what Mai's friend does for a living?"

"I don't know she's some hot shot banker or something no she's an accountant. Whatever it is when I go to visit the hospital she's their she's eerie." My suspicion was confirmed at what I heard and Shizuru was dead meat. "Look I gotta go."

"What's wrong, if it's about what I said I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that I just remembered that my sister is dead meat."

"I see nothing like a little sibling rivalry to get the blood going."

"It's going to be more than that after I pound her face in."

* * *

"SHIZURU! SHIZURU!" Shouting my angered voice bounced off of the walls. Remembering where she could be it was normal for her to pass out in the living room where the fire place stood. Walking in I was right there in a pile of drunken mess and bottles was Shizuru face down. Glancing at the litter of bottles there was enough alcohol to poison someone. Delivering a small kick I wanted to kick her harder, but I didn't need her to complain when Seako got back. "Aye stupid wake up!"

As she was slow to rise she managed to get out of her drunk stupor. "It's too early to wake up," she groaned out. "You ass it's nine o' clock at night!" As she popped up I was shocked at her movement, I couldn't tell if she moved quickly due to her demonic nature or if she was drunk. "Oh no im late." Running behind her I went into the room that she located herself in whenever she stayed over. "Look we got to talk abou-What the fuck Shizuru!" With a bra being thrown my way I dodged it with ease. "Natsuki I'm running very late for something tonight can't we talk about this later." As Shizuru moved on to the bathroom. I noticed her bareback, licking my lips I shook my head getting the sick thought out of my head.

As the shower when on I turned my back as she got in. Resting my back on the side of the wall near the bathroom I figured now was the time to yell at her. "I don't care what you're running late for, why are you spying on me!"

"I'm not spying on you."

"Yes you are Nao told me that she met you! You know it doesn't take a miracle to know that not many blondes and red-eyed women are around here!"

"You can't prove that Natsuki."

"Yes I can, butt out of my life you're ruining everything for me!"

"Ara else what are you going to do about it?" So angered I didn't hear the shower stop as Shizuru came out towel around her waist her hair barely covering her breast. Snaking around me somehow I found myself trapped in between her strong arms. My body felt like jelly and my lower parts felt strange. I couldn't explain it as my lips of my pussy puckered at the sight. "I-I'm going to tell mom." "Mom can't help you." As she inched closer I closed my eyes in fear a small squeak came from me. "Onee-san please don't," my voice was small and unfamiliar. Waiting for the sickening contact to come it didn't opening my eyes Shizuru faded into the closet.

"Natsuki you need to realize I'm not here to ruin your life, you need to realize that." As she came from the closet black business skirt on with matching dress shirt and red tie she slipped on her heels. Sliding down the wall I sat as she chuckled. "W-What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing really..."

"Your stupid..."

"And your adorable, when you pout I'll be back in an hour lock the doors and don't go out."

"Where's Kai?"

"He's out on an inquiry and I have a meeting."

"An inquiry about what?"

"He's looking for the thorn of Christ." Confused on what she was talking about I was sure that it was non-sense. "What the hell is that going to do?"

"If I'm correct this relic can break the pact my father wishes to impose on us. Until then I have to get to this meeting." As I watched Shizuru take out a black suitcase she glided swiftly across the room. Not liking the eerie feeling of the house and scared out of my mind I decided to speak up. "I-I wanna go with you." Before she could head out of the room door she turned with a smile. "Get your shoes on, I'll be in the car."

* * *

 _ **AN: So there was a little Onee-san interaction can Natsuki's body resist the urge.**_


	4. The Usurper Part 1

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait you know life happens and all.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos who's being picky right?**_

* * *

It was an hour ride into the next city, I was nervous as Shizuru drove. Not even asking where we were going I looked to the digital clock as it read twelve in the morning. Wondering who my sister was meeting this late at night it couldn't have been an accounting client. Shakily my breath fogged up within the car, and a dreading pit ran it's way into my stomach. With Shizuru reaching over my legs clenched together in fear of her touching me, but she turned up the heater instead. "Sorry it's kind of like it cold in the car. I tend to like cold conditions," Shizuru commented.

"It's fine, so w-where are we going?"

"Where going to meet a client, they...owe my father something."

"Wait they owe your father what?"

"I can't tell you, but I want you to stay in the car when we get there." I tensed up as I didn't like being left behind too many secrets were hidden and I didn't want to miss out on anything. "Look I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"Fine come if you want to, but I'll have you know things will be...different."

"Different as in..."

"Different as in I'm here to do what I'm meant to do or to be clear what my father wills me to do." I could see the guilt in her eyes as she spoke, I didn't know much about Shizuru or the things that she did, but I was curious. She didn't go into detail, but I needed to know and I couldn't sit around in the dark. "What does your father want you to do?" As she looked back to the briefcase in the rear view mirror it caused me to wonder what was in that case.

"Are you going to h-hurt someone?" As we pulled up Shizuru took out the briefcase as I rushed out of the car behind her in curiosity and pending for her to answer my question. "No I'm not, I'm going to do something worse...I'm going to take a person's soul." I stood there stunned at the information that I just processed. So many questions came through my mind. _What the hell did she say? How the fuck is going to attempt this? I have to stop her!_

"What you can't do that!"

"You don't understand Natsuki, I have to do this." As Shizuru walked off I ran to catch up with her angry every step of the way. "Shizuru you cant just d- whoa..." Glancing at the place it was some kind of fancy Hotel, the symbol on it alerted me. _No fucking way this is the Kusonagi Syndicate!_ Watching a documentary even some cops feared the fatal Kusonagi Syndicate. Drug trafficking, prostitution, black market, human body parts they had it. Suddenly the Kruger estate seemed like the wiser of the choices as Shizuru paused in mid-stride. With two thugs posted outside Shizuru walked just as confidently as ever, but not before whispering to me. "Stay close by me and when I tell you duck you do so understand? Nodding I could spot the guns within the inner-lining of the thugs coats. As they stepped in front of us we stopped as Shizuru delivered a smile.

"What'cha want..."

"I'm here to see your boss Mr. Tanaka we have an appointment. I ran awfully late with my other appointment you can call him up and he'll confirm that a Shizuru Viola is here to see him. I'm his accountant." As the two looked at each other and then to us they pointed at me as I flinched slightly while trying to attempt a brave face. "That's fine, but who the hell is she?"

"Oh she's my assistant, I'll be showing her the ropes while I handle some work in Indonesia."

"I see, well go on in. Any fucking funny shit, I blow a hole right in your fucking skull Viola."

"I will load your gun myself if it ever came to that." As Shizuru smiled we passed through the beauty of the place only for our sight to be shortened by the thugs completely overshadowing every part of the hotel. There had to easily be three-hundred people in attendance. Walking to the elevator three men gathered in the elevator armed to the teeth. Feeling a slight pinch on my bottom I jumped. "WHAT THE FUCK!" As she Shizuru looked to my reaction as I looked back I noticed male in the middle behind me smiling a dragon tattoo on the side of his face. His teeth missing and his breath foul with cigars and whiskey.

"Relax it just some fun, besides with a tight ass like both of your's you should relax." As the man gave a sharp smack to Shizuru's ass she looked straight a head a smile on her face. "Don't fucking touch her!" I couldn't hold back anymore it was one thing with me, but that idiot Shizuru it was another. I didn't know why I was defensive and I know this was Shizuru's job, but this was beyond disrespectful. Raising my fist to strike him Shizuru's voice cut in. "Now, Now Natsuki no need to get heated Mr. Ghunn here will have his day. Until then lets handle business after you gentlemen." As they lead they way, I put away my anger.

The hallway was large and clear of any doors making this the penthouse. The large shouji doors opened as we entered all of this seemed like some mafia movie. To the left side a large bed stood there a woman's naked, gagged and tied screamed in fear. With one of the men taking the back of his gun he viciously smashed it against her face causing her to black out instantly. In front of us at least twenty-five men stood armed and ready protecting the large oak-wood desk. With the man turning around he bore the same tattoo that the shit head Ghunn had. As the asshole named Ghunn took his place by the leaders side the chair I wondered were these two assholes related.

"Well look who comes two hours late Shizuru fucking Viola. So how's my money doing,over there in Sweden?"

"Ara what a lovely place you have; investing into some real-estate I see and you didn't call me for that?"

"Don't be offended some...things popped up more or more like some fingers popped off. Am I right son hahahah!" As I looked ridiculously as it was confirmed that the asshole Ghunn was indeed Tanaka's son. "Ara that is funny indeed, and while my employer loves the success that your achieving but..." As everyone had there guns hoisted up, I sputtered and fear instantly my arms went around Shizuru's left arm. "S-Shizuru lets get out of here!"

"No so fast young lady I'm not done with your teacher here!" As the man stood up from his seat he walked around his desk sitting on top guns still were aimed at us. "Yes, your right we aren't done because I didn't finish. You forget that you owe your master a debt. Who did you think set up those trails so you could get out? Surely it was no corrupt system all the evidence had you to where you would be locked up for the rest of your life Tanaka-san. You made a deal with your master who just so happens to be my f-" With one short shot blood speckled on my face as Shizuru fell back it was as if a slow motion scene unfolded in front of my eyes.

As she fell back in the center of her head was a bullet wound. With tears leaking this was turning into a nightmare all over again. Her dead lifeless eyes stared at me, looking towards the direction of Tanaka a smoking gun pointed where Shizuru had been shot. "Damn I thought that bitch would never shut up!"

"Dad what do we do with the girl?"

"I don;t care kill her, rape her, sell her off to the highest bidder I don't care! Now someone clean up his bitches body!"

"Ara I don't think that is wise, killing, raping and selling off my assistant." Glancing down like magic the bullet pulled itself from her head her wound healing instantly. Rising as if she were coming up from the dead the Tanaka shot once again aiming at her chest this time she didn't land back. "Natsuki now would be the time to take cover." Scrambling behind a large oakwood dress I heard as guns cocked back and fire. "S-Shizuru..." It took a whole minute for every gun to run out of ammo. Still there in her sitting position her clothes looked like swiss cheese her body full of bullet holes and the smell of blood toxic. Her bangs covered her eyes within her position. "Ara it seems like I'm going to have to fight fire with fire on this one." As she reached out on the other side of the room the black briefcase had slid over, squinting I could see the numbers as they dialed slowly into the three digit number 666.

"Someone kill this bitch now!" As everyone pulled out knives it seemed they were out of bullets as they rushed to her. In an instant a force of wind gushed as the case opened ripping everyone one of her attackers to shreds. Blood smeared the walls and my fear painted with more as the case opened up as if were sucking something dark and black. The instant screams of men, women and children could be heard within the case. As Shizuru stood she closed it instantly everyone remained dead and lifeless accept Tanaka.

As he scrambled drool, tears and sweat sprung forth as he reached over for the intercom. "H-Help someone get up here and get this crazy bitch!" As Shizuru opened the brief case again fear came over me for the horrors I would see next, but nothing came. Out of the case a pair of clothes came out they were the same as what she had on only fresh. As she proceeded to change each one of her wounds were healing as bullets pushed out and blood cleared. "You wont find any help here Tanaka-san, everyone is dead. Now just as I was about comment on before you shot me. You made a deal with my father and your bill is over due, those souls you were to deliver to us where did they go?" As she changed her skirt she slipped on a new one her back turned to me the whole time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"I think you do know what I'm saying. Did you recite the words of province when you killed those people?"

"H-How was I supposed to remember that!"

"You were supposed to, those words were supposed to ring in your head constantly. Unless you made a deal with Clavicula Salomonis."

"N-No I didn't make a deal with them I swear!"

"Swearing means nothing to my father. He knows unlike your god when an allegiance is beyond repair. So for that your soul and the souls who are in this building are all mine to collect."

"W-Wait I'll make another deal please don't send me to hell!" Then time he was on his knees blood soaked his white suit, now fully dressed Shizuru stood over him. "Normally my father would take this treachery as something to be awarded, but I don't you threatened to rape my sister. Who knows if I would've introduced her as such you would've sought to do whatever you wanted. I don't forgive easily so you wont die easily as well. "NO! NO! NO!"As the case opened a swarm of locust came forth as they covered Tanaka's body. "AHHHHHHH!" His scream could be heard as they plagued his body rolling on the ground he stood up crashing into everything in hopes of getting the swarm from him. In a quick second I heard glass crack and a car alarm buzz at the bottom, Tanaka had leaped to his death.

"Ara lets go Natsuki I think my work is done here." As she wrapped her mid leg black tench coat around me she took me by the shoulders as she lead me out slowly. Fully expecting to be stopped in the hallway only dead bodies remained it was the same all around the building. As I looked to the brief case in Shizuru's right hand, I wondered what kind of power could stop something like that.

* * *

The warmth of Shizuru's jacket did nothing for me as I felt cold inside it was my second time seeing death, all of it surrounded Shizuru. I wanted to be mad at her, but it was my foolish pride that caused me to trail along. I had to come to the reality that none of this was a joke and all of this was real. As the car drove us back to the estate I didn't say anything as Shizuru turned up the heat despite her slight discomfort. "Kannin na for all of that back there, shouldn't have had to see that Natsuki." As we pulled into the estate I said nothing my mind had to wrap around that this was a war. Nodding silently Shizuru walked me in slowly the house was dark. "Are you hungry, never-mind that was a stupid question to ask."

"N-No I just want to sleep." Walking out of her warm embrace I felt exposed getting up to my room, I quickly headed for the shower. Turning it on I didn't once bother to look in the mirror if I did I knew I would lose it. As pink swirled down into the drain, I hated all of this and there had to be some kind of way to stop it. Although those men were by no means innocent they still were people. I couldn't just allow Shizuru to continue with this destruction, still there was earlier. The longing look in Shizuru's eyes it was as she begged me for something as if she begged me to speak up and stop her. _Dose she hate killing people too?_

Getting out of the shower I felt no warmer as a chill ran through me, it took ever bit of strength I had to put on my clothes. Gathering in bed it started to rain adding more to my fear, I didn't know if Shizuru had left me or not. However, as the rain gathered more forcefully on my window I couldn't take it anymore. Gathering my blankets I exited my room looking for Shizuru. The bright light from the fire place came to life as she was downstairs in the brandy room, I knew that should've been the first place to check. Peaking in their she was her body in a chair as she looked on at the fire place her cup moving to meet her lips. Putting her drink down she stood up to see me in the doorway, blushing four of her buttons to her blouse were open revealing her black bra. "Couldn't sleep?" Nodding silently I guess this was one of the many perks of having an older sister.

"You want to stay here until the storm is over?" Nodding I snugged my covers closer to my head. Watching her she took off all of her paper work from the couch setting it aside as I took my seat. "I'm sorry about the mess, I know our mother told me there was an office I could use, but it didn't feel right to use it."

"Why not use it your family," I responded.

"It's not that simple Natsuki."

"It seems like nothing is simple these days. Still you saved me twice now and that makes you family in my eyes." As Shizuru gave a small smile making my heart beat faster as heat came up to my cheeks, putting on my outter armor I spoke again. "I-I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was things are different and they are hard to figure out.L-Look I'm not use to this and I don't know if I'll ever be ready. However it doesn't mean that I shouldn't try, so do you want to try this sister thing out? At least until you get sick of me that is."

"I would love to Natsuki."

* * *

 _ **An: Sorry for the wait I had work and all.**_


	5. The Usurper Part 2

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait you know life happens and all.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos who's being picky right?**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight you sent uncle Kai on a mission to find what?" With Shizuru stuffing the last of her and my pancakes in her mouth she crewed down with gusto. If anything it was hard to tell if this woman was a work out nut or if her half demon heritage was to play in her wonderful figure. Whatever the case, I was jealous. "Ara uncle Kai is on a mission to find the thorn of Christ. It's a special relic that could break any demonic bond, including our marriage." My gut pooled in my stomach at the word marriage; I knew this wasn't right half sisters or not I found myself in full support of uncle Kai and is work. "So why does your father want us to marry. I mean it's sort of sick and not in a Game of Thrones type of way." Wondering if my eyes played tricks on me, could've sworn that I seen Shizuru's expression change at my comment. Brushing it off, it had to be my imagination. _Yeah else why would she sent Kai to get the thorn, relax Natsuki._

"I understand how you feel about the situation, but where my father comes from it is standard to have siblings marry each other."

"Ok so this is totally a Game of Thrones situation."

"Although I don't know the reference that you're referring to, I guess its as you say. You see we as siblings marry and have sex for a purpose to create strong blood lines. The stronger the blood ties the more powerful the empire gets, it's those things and more that we use to combat the Clavicula Salomonis."

"Wait that night when I was attacked; I thought I heard one of those jerks say your were the only child of Lucifer. So is that true or not?"

"So that's what those fools think; I guess it shows the stupidity of the Clavicula Salomonis as a group. However to answer your question Natsuki-chan no I'm not an only child. One I have you as a sibling and two on my father's side he has sired a lot of children, all of them married to each other of course. Yet my situation with you is slightly different."

"How so?"

"Most demon marriages take place between full blooded siblings not half it's more of a positioning kind of thing. You see I'm seventieth of my fathers children so I was an uneven number, and to make matters more complicated I'm a half-breed genetically and physically. In our realm if you aren't full-breed your nothing but a solider or a bargaining chip unless my father has another child." As she looked at her blackened coffee, the wave of sadness washed over me full force and something else maybe it was misplaced jealously at Shizuru marrying another person. Regardless, I pushed on Shizuru's comment, "What do you mean genetically and physically?"

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak only to have Shizuru's phone ring. It was an unknown number as it popped up as a text message. As Shizuru clicked on more she got up removing her coat from the back chair. "Ara I'm sorry Natsuki, but I have to be to work there are clients waiting." As she slid by me I instantly shot up a blush on my face as random words came from my mouth. "A-Are you coming back tonight, because maybe I was thinking we could watch Game of Thrones when you got back so you can get the reference I'm talking about."

"I would love to will there be popcorn?" Rolling my eyes at her need for food it must've been something seasonal when she ate since she didn't eat much on the normal bases. "Yes, Shizuru there will be popcorn happy?"

"Yes very..."

* * *

"You know you can't keep on lying to her like this Shizuru?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." As I sat within my comfortable chair, I over looked the morning through my window within the high-rise building. With my latest case closed and over with it was safe to say the liquidation of the company would pay off the loans they invested in. All there was to do was collect my fee, that was all I was a collector of souls and the scum of the earth as commented by my brothers and sisters. "Shizuru are you there?"

"Y-Yeah I'm here uncle Kai."

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I showed Natsuki what I did for my father."

"You mean you sho-"

"Yeah I did, what could I do she begged to come along.

"Did you use any of your demonic power?"

"No, I didn't I used the box."

"Shizuru you know what that could bring if yo-"

"Its fine uncle Kai as long as it keeps Natsuki and everyone out of my father's grip. I'll use it as many times as I need to."

"Don't talk like that your apart of our family too! You're going to be all right Shizuru! Look I haven't got any leads of the thorn yet, but I know that those Clavicula Salomonis bastards are lurking around."

"I know I can tell that he's coming and things are not going to be pretty when he comes. So be careful in your travels."

"I will and watch out for yourself."

"I'm not worried about myself it's Natsuki she is new to all of this and she have suffered the most from this."

"You're my niece too! I know that Natsuki is strong enough for this; look you two girls need each other so don't be afraid to lean on her sometime."

"She is, but she isn't strong enough for my true feelings and if I lean on her too much I'm scared I'll crush her." A silence rushed over everything and pain came from my chest making me cough violently into my hand. "Shizuru are you alright?" Removing my hand from my mouth blood littered my palm wincing in pain I carried on with my conversation. "Yeah I'm fine uncle Kai. Just make sure you do your best, I have to go." Hanging up before he could speak my coughing continued, it was the price I had to pay regardless of my feelings for Natsuki.

* * *

"Crazy to see you here." Turning around to the voice it was Nao, after breakfast if I decided that a trip to the local superstore was in order. Now with listless items in my basket I looked over the DVD section until Nao interrupted that is. "Yeah crazy, so you going shopping too?"

"Yeah when there isn't shit to do summer 101 tells you get a movie. Now if only I had a friend to watch it with." Not knowing if Nao was asking me to join her in a movie, I lingered at the results. Then there was the tone of how she asked it seemed more along the lines of an intimate date than something with friends. "I guess that's a no on your end." It seemed like a disappointing statement from the tone of Nao's voice, yeah she was into me. On any other day I would've answered yes, but currently my days weren't like any others I've had in the past. Meaning there was Shizuru to get through, not saying she was the whole reason why I couldn't be around Nao it just was the biggest reason.

Then there was the issue of how I actually felt about the dating situation. Sure I thought Nao was hot, but was she my type I didn't know. Of course I could've had the whole situation wrong and it could've been a friendly invite, but something in Nao's eyes told a different story. Tucking my hair behind my ear I gave a sheepish smile. "No it's not an exact no, its more of a rain check." As Nao nodded her head in a knowing manner it seemed that she got the point. "Its totally fine I get it, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"No, its fine its just that I have a lot going on with my family right now."

"Do you want me to lend you an ear? I'm a steady listener if I do say so myself." As much as I wanted to scream to the heavens and run into Nao's arms about my less than human sister that wasn't an option; that and I didn't want to put her off in case I came around to her date. "Its complicated, I really can't explain it myself to be honest."

"Well when you can take down my number, I'll pick up anytime." Taking out my phone I gave a smile to her as we exchanged numbers. Somehow a strange feeling came over me as if it were trying to fight off guilt, pushing in my number Nao gave me back my cell phone and I did hers. "See ya around?" Giving her a wave to see her off I moved on continuing my shopping. As I moved in between the isles, I picked up the essentials. It wasn't until the odd feeling sprang back up in my chest this time it was different. Moving down the the lanes the feeling got worse as something sprang to life in my head.

 _ **Unclean spawn! To fire and brimstone with ye unclean blood! Ye who sparked the Usurper, parish!**_

Suddenly the voice stopped as my rushed footsteps stopped me at an empty isle. There in front of me with pink died hair and a white suit was a man. Fear from that night came over me and the accuracy that I knew I was going to die, but instead of physical activity he spoke. "So you're the Upsurpers bride," spoke a thick British accent. Not understanding what he meant somehow I gained words to speak, "The Upsurper?"

"My it seems that you don't even know. Maybe **her** Intel was wrong. Well now isn't that just grand since I can't pick your brain; it seems like you're going to have to pick your own brain up off the floor after I'm done with you." Fear came over me as my mind called out to Shizuru hoping that she had some sort of magical power to hear my thoughts and emotions. "Don't be afraid of course I'm not going to kill you right now."

"W-Who say's I'm afraid?"

"Human vanity and pride, I remember when I had those emotions such a distance away. Now little lamb the reason why I'm not going to slaughter you now is because I want the Usurper to watch as I take her bride away. Then finally we can get rid of that wretched box."

"Who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners my name is Archangel Cassiel the anger and speed of God slayer of demons. However in your situation, it seems like anger is more fitting than speed. So where is the Usurper, who made quick work of my sister Constantine." Finally connecting the dots to everything it seemed that Shizuru was who this man was talking about. My stomach dropped in fear, but still I had to remember we were in a public place and I think Cassiel knew it too. "You mean my sister Shizuru is that what you mean by the Usurper?"

"Oh...it seems there is a little knowledge in that human head of yours it's a shame that head would have to come off soon. Now to humor you and answer your question, yes this person you call Shizuru is who I'm talking about. I'm surprised that she didn't tell you of her works little horn her wrath is that to be feared as she has slaughter many of my kind. So in order to pay her back, I might as well take her bride's head as a token to my brethren, but all in good time. "

"W-Well why don't you do it now," I asked taking the ultimate risk.

"Silly girl, I'm no fool like Constantine. Her fall was due to her arrogance and pride and never would I make such a mistake. Besides why kill you now when I know you have the box."

"W-What box?"

"Pandora's box, I know little horn has it."

"Pandora's box that's a myth there is no way what you're saying is true."

"I take back what I said earlier, you really are a stupid human. The Usurper is a thief and a liar, you wonder why we hunt you so feverishly Nat-su-ki? That is because your sister stole Pandora's box from us, it is the ultimate power to seal good or evil forever. It was forged by God to stop Lucifer and his off springs power, and bring humanity to it's knees in Gods honor."

"You mean it's a tool to take away free will of humans," I spat.

"Call it what you will, god created humanity to obey until Lucifer challenged his creation and took his first wife." With a small growl I really hated this pompous ass. "So you mean to tell me that God created humans to serve with no free will, to act as toys whenever he wished."

"It is the natural order..."

"You know what I have to say to your order?"

"What's that human?"

"Fuck your order. At first things weren't so clear when I got roped into this mess and I didn't know who to believe. Regardless now that I hear all of this talk about obeying and natural order from you inconsiderate pricks, it makes me want to see Shizuru take your fucking head off even more."

"Big talk for a human."

"Why not you bastards drag me into your supernatural bullshit and try to kill me all because of what my sister and my mother did! I'm human, damn it and I'm not a toy!"

"Ara what's all the commotion here?" As I watched Shizuru pop up from behind me. I jumped scared out of my wits. As I looked her up and down as if she were crazy, I made a small note to myself to admit that she looked hot in her white collared blouse and black business skirt along with traditional short trench coat. "Shizuru where the hell did you come from!"

"Ara so loud, my demon hearing can only take so much," as she covered her ears.

"I don't care I was about to die here! As well as I was making a point and you choose **now** to interrupt!" As other's started to look on from the other isles from the openings on the shelves I had to tone it down. "Well, the whole family is here. Usurper..."

"Cassiel..." As they spoke as if they had an encounter before it seemed to do nothing as my mind was already over loaded with information. It seemed the more I ran into these Clavicula Salomonis guys, they further away from god I felt. As I refocused, I watched as Shizuru's fists balled tightly as she spoke, "Ara It seems that gift I gave you last time we met has healed Cassiel."

"Oh that little thing, it's going to take more than that to slow me down. Unlike Constantine who was weak, I'm from a different caliber. So where is Pandora Usurper?"

"It's with my father, where it belongs."

"I know your lying, nonetheless I fancy myself a gentlemen of sorts. You have twenty-four hours to get me what I want else I will show you the reason why I am Gods anger." Just like that in front of us he disappeared, as Shizuru took a knee I dropped by her side panting like she ran a marathon. "S-Shizuru what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just that it took a lot of energy to hold this form. Come on let's go home, still there is more to discuss it seems." As stood up she went back to normal she stood up, as I followed her like a duckling out the store exit.

* * *

 _ **AN: See I'm not dead.**_


	6. The Usurper Part 3

_**AN: Hey good to receive such a welcome back I didn't know you guys missed me so badly. All reviews were positive, there was one however I could see that it was pure jealousy, about my love for futa and G!P. Moving on there will be an explanation for Shizuru's condition, but like I urge all of you guys to do read my latest stories from other shows.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos, hey I'm writing this from my phone.**_

* * *

Getting in sweat clung to me as I started to look in the house, as Shizuru followed me around it felt as though I was having a panic attack right at this very moment. Nothing made sense and just when I was starting to get it Shizuru and everyone threw me for a loop. I hated it as, I wondered to Shizuru's space, my room, guest room and my parents room all ripped apart with clothes and items everywhere. Finally after coming up with nothing I stomped up to Shizuru anger and fright all in one as I shouted, "Where is it!" As Shizuru remained relaxed and steady as ever it made me so angry that I wanted to slap the daylights out of her. I knew she had saved me, but it was because of her and my mother I had another killer angel after me. Sure my life wasn't prefect still it was my life to control and all of it was screwed because of them.

"Natsuki if you would sit down I can explain."

"No I don't want to sit down and have you explain! I've had enough long winded answers, my life is on the line because my stupid mother had to have you!" In that moment Shizuru's eyes turned from relaxed to shock and then hurt, as my anger flared. Suddenly grief snuck in hitting the nail on the head in my chest. As Shizuru gave a small smile, masking her grief I couldn't take it anymore I needed air. "You know what fuck this I'm outta here." As I grabbed a jacket and my phone, I ran outside to the gate dialing one number instantly it picked up.

"H-Hey Nao, so you said you have a good ear to listen right?"

"Fuck yeah, shoot me the address and I'll be there in ten minutes. "

"No it's fine text me the address I can make it there," I spoke as I headed outside to the main entrance of Kruger Estate gate.

"Ok...Everything alright Natuski?" As if out of nowhere Shizuru appeared outside at the gate along with me, it was one of the many things I hated about her powers. I didn't know why couldn't she chase after me like normal people. "Natsuki can't we talk about this?" As I took my phone I held it up to my ear more before speaking. "Look Nao I gotta go I'll see you there?"

"Sure..."

"Nao, your going to her place," I could hear the anger and jealousy roll off Shizuru's words. As much as I hated making her jealous, a petty side of me was happy to do so. "What's wrong why don't you like Nao, I like her and your not the boss of me."

"You like her in what way?"

"Who cares what way, point is what do you want to talk about Shizuru hmm? Do you wanna talk about how my mother, family and you are making my life a living hell. You know I didn't want this fucking life and I can't stand it, so why me out of every slime-ball in my family why am I being hunted?"

"Natsuki I will explain, so please come inside I need you." Blushing my cab was here and my text from Nao popped up slipping through the open gate I was out and on the street. Getting in the cab I gave one more look back at Shizuru as she looked like she had been shot in the heart.

"Everything alright missy?"

"Just drive..." With that command he obeyed as we headed into the inner workings of the city, away from the blue-blood socialite hypocrisy that called itself a neighborhood.

* * *

"Wow sounds like you have a shit storm on your hands." As I sat back on Nao's city balcony the Summer air was nice and smooth as it over looked the city. It was much different from the seaside scape I was forced to live in everything here was modest wild and free. "Yeah it is, I mean my sister and my mother are just fucking idiots. I'm just sick of being left out of things when it comes to them then I have to pay the ultimate price for their crap." Leaning back in my beach chair I looked to the stars, it was relaxing to have Nao here. With a smile and concern she listened to everything minus the parts about murderous angels and half demon half sisters. Really it felt nice to have human contact, but still after an hour of venting my chest still collided with pain. Maybe just maybe I was wrong to blame all of this on Shizuru, still it left no excuse for her not telling me the situation more clearly.

"As much as I'm your friend and I'm on your side."

"I don't like where this is going," I teased.

"Trust me the question is less painful than you think. Still I have to ask, don't you think you're being a little too hard on your sister and mother?" Slightly annoyed with what she was asking I decided to cool my jets since it was a simple question, but the selfish part of me wanted Nao to see my side one-hundred precent. Then again how could I want that when I didn't even tell her all of the truth. "What happened to the cool Nao, I met in the park?"

"Slow down cowgirl she's still here, you may not know this about me but I like to look at things on the other side of the spectrum. I know your in the clear for what your feeling, but a lot of well to do families have their dirty secrets and with that in most cases comes human life."

"What are you getting at?"

"Sorry to put it this way about your sister she's a bastsrd, tell me Natsuki do you think the world is a pretty evolved place?" Shrugging my shoulders it was hard to figure out the level of evolution that Nao was talking about, still I wanted to get to the point."I don't know it depends on what level of evolution you're talking about."

"I'm talking about socially, sorry for not clarifying earlier. Now truth time your answer?"

"Yeah I think we live in a socially evolved world, but what does that have to do with me or Shizuru?"

"Point is your wrong the world isn't a socially evolved place. Think about how your sister feels, there was a reason why she wasn't mentioned to you all this time. It means the family never had had the intention of introducing a bastard child to you. From the bit you've told me cases like yours are all to common in well to do families. Husbands and wives have affairs they bore children off into the cruelty of the blue-blood world. Being treated as a second class citizen or treated as a past mistake and being shipped off to places that God couldn't even find them. The only time they're wanted is for ridicule or something of importance to preserve the family vanity. Or if most they are used as a bargining chip in forced marriages." Suddenly I got what Nao was saying and the strange feeling in my chest solidified into guilt.

Biting my lip I picked at the label of my beer before taking a sip. I never was this adventurous when it came to alcohol or underage drinking still today took the wind out of me. "So what I should allow them to get away with all of this?"

"No I think you shouldn't be so hard on your sister; your mother is the adult here she should explain her own mess. Its up to you to forge something with your sister, and by the way she cares and it's something real. Most half siblings and full blooded siblings hate each other most of it is a design the parents make up. So charish what you have."

"Something real huh?"

"Yeah and another open and shut case is solved by the great decetive Nao." As I took a swig of beer a random thought entered my head making me connect the dots, as I spat out my beer in an instant. As it alerted Nao, she looked with shock before she gave a laugh as I got up from the beach chair, I heard her call out. "H-Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going back home, I just remembered something thanks for the beer." As she rushed to the entrance where I was as I slipped on my shoes she commented again, "Do you need me to drive you back?"

"N-No I'm going to call a cab, so I'll call you?"

"Sure..." I trailed out of the apartment as if hell were behind me, I needed to get home as quickly and safely as possible.

* * *

"Shizuru!" Crashing in the house was dark, to the left of me I noticed the fireplace crackling in the living room. Pushing open the shouji-door that served as a barrier, I spotted as she looked up from her work. "The briefcase you had that night its Pandora isn't it?" As she took off her glasses she gave a warm smile as if nothing I said earlier mattered. "Ara your back Natsuki-chan are you hungry?"

"I'm not hungry I want you tell me is it true, that briefcase you had that night is it Pandora?"

"Maybe you should sit down for this." Marching over I placed myself next to her not caring about the closeness at all, I needed answers and I needed to apologize. As she gave me a bright smile, it melted down into something that was fond and warm. Then in an instant she coughed violently. "Shizuru!" As she held a hand up to me I stopped something wasn't right and I couldn't place my finger on it until I saw it I saw the blood within her hand. "Shizuru holy fuck we have to get you to a doctor!" Standing up, I tried to pull her up from her sitting position on the couch to have no movement on her end. "It's alright Natsuki really it is."

"Let hell it is! We have to get you to a doctor!"

"No need for that Natsuki."

"Why not you're coughing up fucking blood! There is no time to be noble about this shit!"

"It's not nobility that is acting it's the curse my father placed on me."

"W-What do you mean curse?"

"You know our marriage and how I told Cassle that Pandora is with my father?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, it's a lie, the truth is I stole Pandora from the Clavicula Salomonis and I hid it away."

"Why did you do that?" Not understanding the whole situation I waited for Shizuru to explain, as I still panicked at the event I just had seen. Regardless of my impatience, I still waited as I as in this for the long haul despite if I liked it or not. "I did it because I love humanity, if I were to give the Pandora to my father he would do just as worse as the Clavicula Salomonis. In the middle of this war, I discovered that no choice of my father or the Clavicula Salomonis would do humanity any good and destruction would be everyones fate. So when my father discovered that I hid the box instead of delivered it to him he placed a curse on me in time it curse would fully eat away at me. My father's terms were clear one he wanted me to collect on the debts of all those he made a deal with, that and the only way for me to release the curse is to marry you collecting on one of his largest debts to date. That is the only way he can forgive me for hiding away Pandora. So that in a nutshell is the real truth, what Kai told you that day was only the half of it.I guess you needed to hear this half."

"How long?"

"E-Excuse me."

"I asked how long is until this curse sets in?"

"It could be a year, a year in a half if my lucky and my demonic blood holds again I'm the usurper maybe Pandora will give me a mircale hehe."

"So what about this Thorn of Christ crap, it's a supposed to dissolve the marriage right," asking understanding that uncle Kai was on the look out for the artifact.

"Yes..."

"However the curse will still kill you," I responded with a grim reality. She only looked to the blazing fire and down to the rug below our feet.

"Damn it all! Shizuru you're such a fucking idiot! Damn it you know what screw this high and mighty crap come on!" As I pulled Shizuru up by the hand she walked with no effort at all, my face heated up at the craziness of my idea but it was the only way. "W-Where are going Natsuki?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm going to marry you! I'm going to be your bride so you wont die damn it!"

* * *

 ** _AN: All right I decided to put out a short chapter, I'm sure you'll like the next one._**


	7. The Usurper Part 4

_**AN: Hello on this chapter I decided to add a bit of comedy go the situation of course this is drama, but still every drama has its funny parts. Also I might have to delay some chapters cause I bought FFXV and yeah its about time and I wanna play that, but I'll try to do most of my writing at work on my small phone.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos, hey I'm writing this from my phone.**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ N-Natsuki wait you can't just do this!"

"Who says I cant, besides that caramel guy is coming and the only way for both of us and humanity to survive is to marry."

"You mean Cassiel, and you do have a point, I am going to need my strength to beat him. Still, I don't want you to be forced in this position with me."

"So you're saying I'm not good looking to marry?"

"N-No your wonderful and I want you badly," spouted Shizuru. In that instant I blushed, but I replaced the feeling with focus on my goal. "Right, so if this is done you'll heal and the curse will be gone when we marry right?"

"Ara is should be that way, if done right."

"Alright then let's do it before I freak out, and we both end up dead by muderous angels. So how do we do this? Do we call one of those twenty-four hour married chapels."

"Ara I can set up the ceremony right now, its not really an earthy ceremony so no twenty-four chaples needed."

"Oh god do we have to kill a small goat or something?"

"N-No deaths are required. Although in my culture bringing an angels head is an honor to a demons new bride. It proves battle skill and that I'm worthy to be head of the family."

"Ewww I don't want that. I just want this to end so you can live and mom won't blame me for this."

"Although I'm still unsure about this, I think we should meet at a medium on this. I can put a temporary mark on you and from that I can have enough energy to defeat Cassiel."

"What's this temporary mark thing?"

"Its me marking you, to let others know stay away until we make our final bond it's an engagement of sorts. Although its a mark to stay away, I don't really see the point as there are no others like me. Still I guess its in my nature to want to bite you."

"What do you mean bite and where?"

"Its just a light mark in between your shoulder and neck, it won't hurt I promise." As I gave Shizuru a pout, I really didn't like pain somehow I just had to trust Shizuru. Whipping my hair to the other side choosing the left, I glared at her with determination as I spoke," I don't need the long winded explanation just do it. You know I may not want to die, but I really don't want you to die even though I want to bash your head in sometimes. T-Thats why I'm sorry for what I said earlier," I blushed as I looked away hearing Shizuru's footsteps come closer to my presence. My eyes finally met Shizuru's to see two sets hypodermic needles on each side of her mouth. _What are those f-fangs?_ I observed more as I determined that they were fangs, as the front side fangs where larger as the second pair behind them were shorter, but just as keen. Fear poured into me and I didn't see anything stopping it, as I her hands balled into fists then relaxed razor like white claws came fourth. Quickly staring up I noticed as two large bull like long horns broke through her skin on her forehead from under her bangs. As the transformation stopped, I sighed as my nerves relaxed. I just hoped she didn't spout a tail. Noticing a waging behind her I took a look as it looked like a wolves tail as it was a black and brownish color.

"N-Natsuki..."

"Y-Yeah..." As she pulled me closer, I could feel her hands on my arms as they were larger than what I was used to. Doe eyed I looked up to her as everything about her looked outgrown as her business skirt and blouse fit tightly around her musclar arms and waist. I glanced up into her eyes, having the overwhelming feeling of warmth as her face remained the same accept for the new features. My skin felt hot to the touch and my eyes half-lidded as if I were being lured into a spell. As I opened my mouth slightly my tongue broke out licking my dry lips, as she moved closure to my face her eyes warm and half lidded too she was under as well. She leaned in more as my eyes closed focused on the spell she was weaving before me, somehow my mouth was ready for a kiss. Instead, I felt Shizuru's breath on my ear as my heart pumped hard. "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you,"she rasped out.

Feeling her clawed fingers pull away my shirt to expose my collarbone I was fully in her embrace. I leaned paying attention to her breathing as my arms and hands went to her strong muscular back. This whole experience was wrong, but my body told me it was so right until suddenly I felt something light up within my bottom half. In that moment Shizuru took a deep breath as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck, sending shivers making my body buck and jump into her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah just do it," I struggled out my eyes closed. Feeling something wet on my collarbone it was hard to tell what was going on, as I guessed it was her tongue. In that moment instantly like a shot her teeth pricked me within her mouth I felt her tongue swirl with the bite in her mouths grip. Grunting in pain, my hands went instantly into Shizuru's hair threading and tangling themselves. Somehow the pain faded as something in my panties pooled causing me to rub my legs together to provide friction to the annoyance. Then there was a new feeling as I felt something as it poked the front of my jeaned center, with it not coming from me it had to come from Shizuru. Opening my eyes I noticed that Shizuru's skin glowed into a light as her body cooled down and heated into warmth. Wanting to feel what was poking me more, my leg went up to Shizuru's side and my arms hooked around her neck as her mouth stayed connected to my neck still biting.

A primal grunt came from Shizuru, as she took both of my legs hooking them to where my legs wrapped around her waist. There in my clothed center was that large poke again, with a light slam my back was against the wall trapped between Shizuru's body and the wall. Whatever was down there on Shizuru grinded more agressively. I felt a small buck from Shizuru's lower half as she bit down harder, the glow long since settled this now felt more primal and dare I say sexual. Rushing more I moaned my mouth to dry to form words as my head spun and twirled. Feeling that strong poke bob back and forth against my sex and the primal growls as Shizuru held on to her bite it didn't help my wetness. Mustering the words I needed to a small bubble was forming in my stomach making feel as if I were about to pee, but this was a far different feeling. I wanted a release. "S-Shizuru I want to ahhh...More..."

"N-No!" My ass hit the ground as Shizuru pulled back her hands resting on the counter of the kitchen her back to me. I watched as black smoke with fired specks of embers formed around her frame closely as if they were dancing around her body. Her back panting as, I watched her size reduce from the Amazonian woman that was in my arms just moments ago. "N-No," Shizuru repeated. Just then she dropped her knees and then finally to the floor passing out on her back. Catching my breath, I looked as Shizuru's features were back to normal no more horns, fangs, or tail. All that was left was my passed out sister on the kitchen floor and my arousal. Moving to her frame I felt fatigue come in as my eyes blacked out passing out on Shizuru's chest. My last memory a funny one as we looked like two drunk college students on the kitchen floor.

* * *

"Waking up, something felt warmth from every point of my body." With my head feeling like it was hit, by a freight truck; I wanted to shoot the birds outside for chirping and the noise that grumbled under me. As the sound got more louder suddenly something warm rested on my bare ass. _Where the hell am I? Wait last night wait, what happened where are my clothes! Please don't tell me thats a hand!_ Lifting up my eyes lit up suddenly my upper area felt cold, as I dared to look down there was no bra on me only my light blue lacy underwear that left my ass all kinds of exposed. _What the fuck happened last night!_ My ears rang in annoyance as the sound of snores got louder under me. Praying to myself, my eyes slowly traveled up while conversing with myself. Oh _god please don't let it be her under me please god!_

There under me was Shizuru in black tank top as she snored on fangs exposed in her open mouth as she left her big mouth open. Glancing down I noticed she wore a pair of black boxer briefs with grey lettering at the helm. Somehow I felt slight better that she was clothed, but for the love of everything I couldn't remember how we got to bed. Pushing on Shizuru's chest trying to wake her I felt her bralessness under stirring up feelings and flashes from the other night. As my head hurt slightly, climbing off her, as she slept walking to the bathroom I took notice that I was in my room. I turned on the lights as I glanced to my neck a light red mark and four deep puncture wounds rested.

 _What the hell did she do to me!_

Just then a bump of the bathroom door and a knock later Shizuru was up and so came her annoying voice like it did all mornings. "Ara Natsuki open the door you always lock me out! Ara Natsuki!" It was like this every morning and it didn't change bonded or not. Swinging the door open as Shizuru rubbed her eyes full of sleep and I shouted on,"WHAT SHIZURU WHAT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS USE MY BATHROOM WHEN WE HAVE SEVEN BATHROOMS IN THE GODDAMN HOUSE!"

Her eyes remained closed as she smiled as if my annoyance didn't matter. Sliding past her she heqded to the bathroom using it as I gathered my stuff heading to the guest room to take a much needed bath and shower. Shizuru was still very much an idiot even sleep walking to use the bathroom. Still the overwhelming embrassment of Shizuru seeing me half naked and her out of business attire lingered in my mind.

* * *

"So mind telling me what happened last night? Also why did I end up naked and stuck with you!" Now in the kitchen I felt better now that my headache was away as I chewed on my cereal. "Ara I don't remember how maybe my demon side did all of it."

"What did it do!"

"Maybe it undressed you and me, sometimes demons and half demons go into autopilot mode at night. Its more for protective reasons than anything."

"So I woke up with no shirt on for protective reasons Shizuru! You said this shit was a simple mark nothing talked on sex."

"I don't smell my scent in you, so that can assure you of no misconduct on my part. Wait..."

"What..."

"I said I can smell your scent. That means I can smell again! That means I'm cured" As she moved from the stove to grab by my shoulders as she smiled in excitement instantly she picked me up twriling me around. "Shizuru let go of me you idiot!"

"Kannin na Natsuki, but you did it the curse its gone."

"So what does that mean you can smell as good as a hound again?"

"Even better..."

"Yeah well that's good and all you get to live, but let's not forget the elephant in the room and that's charcoal is coming any minute to kill us."

"You mean Cassiel."

"Yeah whatever...so what are you gonna do about that I mean we are bonded after all." With Shizuru whincing after my assumption of us being bounded. I felt like something was wrong as I eyed her suspiciously. "Shizuru what did you do!"

"Ara there maybe was a miscalculation on my part last night," she chuckled.

"How big of a miscalculation Shizuru."

"Well, I know your just gonna laugh at this."

"How big!"

"I wouldn't call it big more like a funny mix up. Instead of a bond or an engagment as the human world would call it. Its more like I married you and bonded your soul to mine. Hehe hehe funny how we can laugh about these things. Isn't is funny Natsuki?" There was no way that this was happening there was no way that I was married to this idiot and to make matters worse she was my half-sister. Taking the nearest thing I could and it being a magazine, I rolled it up smacking her on the head rapidly. "You stupid idiot! Damn it I hate you!" As Shizuru held on to my frame in her arms she welcomed the strikes that dumbass smile never leaving.

"Well now isn't this a welcoming family moment?" Something a of a loud projection of a voice loomed over us it wasn't hard to tell it was Cassiel. As Shizuru put me down slowly, her face turned grim as her muscles started to form out under her tank top. She looked out the windowed doors leading to the back yard and patio, as if she knew something was coming."Natsuki I need you to unbind me."

Confused at Shizuru's request I didnt know what i was being thrown into. "What the fuck is unbind!"

"I really don't have time to explain all I know is he's coming now hurry!" The sky started to turn gray as the windows rapidly shook, Shizuru was right something was coming. "Shizuru I don't know what to say!" As I spotted what looked like Cassiel coming like a missle to our kitchen balcony, Shizuru leaped through the glass doors like a bullet tackling the angel to the ground. Running outside I didn't care about the shattered glass cutting my feet. There in the mass of dirt and rubble I saw white wings as Shizuru wrestled Cassiel down.

Upon further inspection, my eyes widened in shock Cassiel before me was a large white bird almost phoniex like in frame. With Shizuru kicking the bird from off of her form the creature known as Cassiel took flight. "Natsuki unbind me!"

"Uhhhh I don't know how that's done you idiot you didn't tell me anything!"

"Isn't this delightful the Usurpers bride doesn't know how to unbind her own mate. Yet you aren't completely mated little horn, why didn't you take this girls innocence." Watching the bird mimic human speech it was definitely that douche-bag Cassiel. "Hey chocolate you better shut up, because when I figure out how to unbind Shizuru you'll be sorry," I pointed to the flying creature.

"My name is Cassiel. Also as if I could be sorry to the likes of a bastard like I'm an arch angel and I'm unbinded by Gods grace, no way a half-breed bastard and her socially akward sister/wife could ever beat me! Your both fools for trying!" My fist tightened at the comment that Cassiel made. Then like a spark of light, I caught a flash of something the vision contained a younger Shizuru as she made herself as small as she could as she was bruised, battered, and fearful at the person before her.

"You son of a bitch! The only one that can call Shizuru my wife an idiot is me! Shizuru if you want to live to see me happy you better get us out of this mess! I unbind you whatever the hell that means just kick this bastards ass!" In an instant smoke surrounded Shizurus frame much like last night embers and the blackest of smoke flirted with and around her body. As a loud roar came from her mouth it was priminal and unrealistic; it as if the screams of hell where pulled up from the very ground below us. In that moment all I could see was reddish brown fur and black.

Patches of red and black covered her frame at seven foot tall muscles rippled from the creatures back. Back again where the horns and now red and black tail, its large clawed muscluar hands hung loosely. "Shizuru is that you?" As she looked back yellow amber eyes peered at me from its long snout suddenly she gave a howl before looking over to the flying creature above us.

"T-This can't be how are they able to master the unbinding process its something that takes centuries!"

"How do you like it now you bastard we're on even ground now!"

"I think not human, the usurper will not succeed not when I have the opportunity to rip her bride into shreds!" Just then Cassiel went straight for me talons first. This was it my life was over as everything came in slow motion, closing my eyes I waited for something to happen and nothing did.

* * *

 _ **AN: So anyone ready for an epic anime styled fight next ep along with some unraveling mysterious shit, read and review next chapter.**_


	8. The Executioner Part 1

_**AN: Hey well now we**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos, hey I'm writing this from my phone.**_

* * *

In front of me was Shizuru blocking the strike in front of me, she swiped as cessial lunged back to avoid it. Something rushed through me as I enjoyed all of this it was an unknown feeling as my pores over heated. This was a new feeling something along the lines of a lust for battle, it was scary and exciting. As I peeked from behind Shizuru, I smirked in victory still not knowing what I was doing. "Ha I told you you suck!"

"We will see about that human." As Shizuru looked to the side and down at me I looked up at the seven foot beast as she took her hand setting it on my head in comfort. "Can you understand me?" It gave a knowing look, then suddenly with a gust of air our moment was interrupted. "Go get'em sis." As she lunged forward she took off like a rocket into the air reaching Cessials high easily as claws reached Shizurus stomach she flung back into the wooded area. Scared for the fall, something budded in my chest telling me that Shizuru was going to be alright.

"So you feel that huh?" As I jumped out of my skin a blonde-hard woman appeared beside me, unlike Shizuru who was into the business woman attire this blonde was dressed differently. She wore long classic black military boots that came mid-thigh. Her coat was something else as it looked like an old French military coat as it was black in color and gold trimmed. Her clawed fingers hung curved like hooks as her eyes shown within the iris different colors, but I can see the red within them. "W-Who the fuck are you!"

"He was right you are a foul one, and you stink as a human to boot. So this is my little sister's bride." As she circled around me as if she were observing me , I lifted a eyebrow as she finally came to face me as I finally spoke, "You are?" A fanged smile came to her face, as there was a certain familiarity with the woman. "Oh my manners, dear sister-in-law I'm Haruka The Executioner, Shizuru's older and smarter sister, and before you answer I know who you are Natsuki Kuga."

"Your Shizuru's sister, why the hell are you here." Another loud explosion hit as Cessials body flew into the ground side-stepping her I ran over only to be stopped. "HEY let me go!"

"No way we aren't done talking, besides this fight is almost over." I watched her eyes as they followed over the mess that happened. Watching on I did as Haruka requested as something in my heart told me that what she was saying was true. As the dust cleared, I saw as Cessial panted scratched and bloodied and to make matters worse, I spotted a broken wing. Then in a flash of light I watched as the angel appeared in human form, then I heard Haruka snicker. "Wow what angel can't hold celestial form, what a weakling. Now excuse me I have business Na-su-ki."

I watched as she teleported into smoke. Running after her none of this made sense, it wasn't till I saw something on the battle ground to make the scene come together. I held my arm up to shield me from the dust as it cleared there in Haruka's hand was the head of Cessial in her clawed palm. As the body dropped and faded into ash the head still remained, I covered my mouth as I had never seen this type of horror before at least not this close. It took everything to focus as I had a bad feeling within my gut, as Shizuru reverted to her normal form I felt the pull to stay closer to her in Haruka's presence. "What are you doing here Haruka?"

"Wow is that anyway to talk to your family?"

"Depends you took my prey from me."

"Oh you mean this." I watched as she held Cessials head within her hand as she threw it at the feet of Shizuru blood splashing the green grass. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing just checking up on the family, and to give you a warning."

"What warning is that?"

"Things are only going to get harder from here, so if I were you I would give father pandora."

"I don't have it and besides I've collected on his deal with the Kruger's, and the curse lifted and you mean to tell me that there's more!"

"When are you going to own up and face your actions! It seems that you've forgotten what you really are, you are a Luciferian our father's blood flows in you! There is no place for you here, no angel will show you mercy, no human love, and no demon will tolerate you. So it is best that you choose a side and do it fast, else you'll have more than angels to worry about."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise besides you have a wife now it would be ashamed if something happened to her."

"You do that I will rip you apart!"

"Really Shizuru those tactics again? Besides I just don't get you defending these humans and this family the very same family that ab-"

"SHUT UP!" In shock I watched as Shizuru crumbled hands on her head as she shrunk down as if to hide from something. Whatever was eating at her it was something I needed to solve, all I could say was I couldn't stand Haruka already. Something in my blood boiled at the site of her as she looked so smugly at the pain she caused. "Oh seems I've hit a nerve and a strong one at that. Its sad your still that spoiled little brat from when we were kids." Finally not being able to take it along with the image of Shizuru that happened moments ago it was hard to make out what everything was. "Aye you got something to say to her you got something to say to me!"

"Oh so the bride finally speaks."

"Yea I do and I have a message for you. If you ever come back here and disrespect Shizuru human or not I will kick your ass." I watched as she laughed and howled it was the sickening kind of laughter that I imaged only came up in movies. Whatever the case it wasn't flattering not in the slightest. As she cooled down her laughter she still chuckled as she pointed to me. "You kick my ass, that's real big talk considering that your wrenched bloodline is the reasoning for all of this!"

"That may be so, still you're her family and from what you're discussing you're no more wrenched than my family hypocrisy much?"

"You got some nerve human, but fot now I'll let it go. Shizuru you know what we want and what we need do not disappoint father. As for you Natsuki, I would watch that mouth of yours if I were you. Who knows there might be someone that will kick your pretty little pedestal from under you." As we watched her disappear like nothing happened, I thought to the seriousness of it all and a overwhelming responsibility came over me. Taking Shizuru she looked within a daze, and I was too so much for the honeymoon stage.

* * *

"Yes, Cassiel has been eliminated, no I couldn't foresee her power coming even at it's beginning stages it's devastating."

"About the Kruger, has she exhibited anything unusual yet?"

"No sir, but I can assure you she is being watched closely as we speak. Now as for the matter of pandora, it has come to my attention that the luciferian's do not know the whereabouts of pandora either."

"Hmm...this is interesting the half-breed luciferian must know something in order for them to come to her."

"Another thing, the executioner was there."

"The Executioner and The Usurper this deems to not work in our favor; until then you keep tabs on the Kruger girl, if you know her moves you'll know thiers. As Constantine's only daughter you have a mission to complete do not let us down nephalim."

"Yes sir..."

"Hmm...I sense that something else is wrong child, speak on this."

"Yeah usually you would request me to send a line to the next for the hunt of Pandora."

"Oh that do not worry yourself over it I am sending Vriel and Ralphael over, hopefully the half-luciferian will fail. Now until then, extract what you can out of the Kruger about the pandora."

"Yes lord..." With that the figure hung up as she looked to the mess that was created within the backyard of the Kruger estate. As her presence remained unknown, lifting her collar of her jacket up more she faded into the woodlands of the Kruger estate.

* * *

The next day came as I woke up with no one next to me. As soon as came to I notice that Shizuru's side had been empty, I shot up grabbing anything I could find as I headed downstairs. Watching the maids clean up the rest of the debris from yesterday, I noticed that workers were already within the process of their work. As Shizuru squeezed out the last of the orange juice from the juicer she was back into her conservative outfit of dress shirts and knee-lenght skirts. "No mother need to come home everything is alright." Rushing in as fast as I could at the sound of our mother, I grabbed the phone from Shizuru's hand speaking into it.

"Natsuki give me back my phone!"

"No way!" As I ran into the broom closet I locked it as Shizuru banged rapidly.

"N-Natsuki is that you," asked my mother.

"Yeah it is," I spoke grimly as my anger flared up.

"I see, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Oh seems like everyones hearing things but me," I snapped.

"I see so you've heard about that."

"Yeah I got bits and pieces from uncle Kai, but I wouldn't even had heard that if Shizuru hadn't even saved me that night I was attacked."

"It's good to hear you girls are watching out for each other."

"What the hell is wrong with you! First you lie my entire life about me having a sister! Then I get attacked because this family doesn't want to work a day in it's life and you all you can do is take my concerns lightly! What the hell is wrong with you? You had no concern about my life!"

"I do Natsuki! Look I was planning on telling you, I was planning on telling it all I didn't think they would come so fast."

"Oh yeah and selling me off to a marriage with my half-sister in some twisted background would slow down the process?"

"I did it because Shizuru was dying I had to save both of you. When Shizuru's father he told me what happened and the curse along with what was coming, I needed protection Shizuru's father he promised that."

"So what you just went along with it again! Does dad know about these secret affairs!"

"N-No he doesn't and he can never know, it was one time and the last time I swear!"

"You know what screw this! It's apparent that my blame was misplaced it's not Shizuru's fault its your fault and I can't stand you and this family for getting me into this! I can't stand you!" Hanging up I unlocked myself as Shizuru ran to the phone answering to find nothing as she turned to me she spoke, "Natsuki what happened?"

"I told my our mother what hole she can stick her concern up."

"Come with me." With Shizuru taking my hand, she dragged me upstairs away from the peering eyes of the help. Clearly I was angry, but that was too simple of a word to express how I was feeling. As Shizuru sat me on the bed. I didn't bother to look up but still from the corner of my eye I could see Shizuru standing with her arms crossed with phone in hand as she glared. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why."

"Ok I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let out mother get off the hook like that! She's the reason why this shit is happening! DO you know that she's fooling around with your dad again!" As shock came over my Shizuru, finally something that actually took her off guard. "She struck another deal with your dad, in order to spare our lives. That deal was for us to get married, and you dad with lift the curse you see she didn't just screw me she did same to you too!"

"I see well this is concerning, my father doesn't just go back to his conquests, until less something was of value to give. Then again that explains why he expressed the need to marry us off as for the debts he wanted me to collect it's apart of something, I just don't know what."

"So much for me dating ever..." With Shizuru gave a suspicious look to me, I rolled my eyes as the jealously came again. "Date who? Is it that annoying red-haired woman!"

"Omg not this shit again Shizuru! So what if it's her, but now it can't be anyone because of our stupid mother! Besides why don't you like Nao you met her once!"

"She's trouble and I don't like her! Besides your mine!"

"Oh so I'm property now!"

"No you're my wife, god listen to me Natsuki!"

"Why should I? Not when you have that whore to go back to!"

"You mean Tomoe we aren't like that!"

"Stop lying to m-" Suddenly I was shut up with Shizuru's lips on mine, there was no way that this was happening and then it did my kissed her back. As she set me down on the bed we continued our session, until the ring of her stupid phone stopped everything. My body heated up as she ripped her mouth from mine to answer the phone. As I moved to her neck giving it a light nip she struggled as she spoke to the other on the line. Only five minutes passed before she got off the line, from then she got up from me leaving me cold and uncared for in the wetness that streamed through my panties.

"Ara that was the office, we will talk about this later until then stay away from that girl." Still from my after high I nodded as obedient as ever, it wasn't until the door closed I came to realization that I had been fooled. "UGH SHIZURU I"LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

* * *

 _ **AN: So now the plot thickens, so we move on to another episode.**_


	9. The Executioner Part 2

**_AN: So I noticed I started a AN never finished it well wasn't much to say anyways._**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _ **I don't own Mai-Hime**_

 _ **Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos, hey I'm writing this from my phone. Warning NaoxNatsuki scene, but there's a method to my madness and a surprise at the end.**_

* * *

"So you finally talked to her."

"Well it was more like I yelled."

"Natsuki..."

"Don't give me that Natsuki I'm disappointment thing, what do you want me to say I'm happy. I swear I mean I'm married to Shizuru and I'm sixteen and the girl that I may or may not like is forever out of reach."

"Oh so there is somebody."

"Don't patronize me Uncle Kai you know what I mean," I commented with a blush.

"Come on Natsuki is it really that bad being married to Shizuru? Besides its only been twenty-four hours."

"Yeah twenty-four hours of pure hell." As I rubbed my legs together, I fought off the feeling that Shizuru gave me hours ago. As I looked to the clock it now was almost six in the afternoon and I was starting to wonder where my idiot wife was I just hoped it had nothing to do with that Tomeo character. _Why am I worrying about her? She's healthy and we beat another douche-bag angel, but that flashback why is it bugging the crap outta me?_ I couldn't place why my thoughts were so focused on Shizuru, maybe it was because she brought a warmth that my other family memebers couldn't bring. "Natsuki look its going to take you some time to get use to Shizuru. Just know that your going to be well taken care of Luciferians even half-luciferians such as her pretty much have a good sense about mating and caring for family. She wouldn't mate you if she didn't think highly or didn't contian any feelings for you. Still thank you for seeing the greater good." Thinking to the moment and the flash of the past that came over me, as well as the last conversation I had with Kai suddenly I remembered why I called. "Uncle Kai?"

"Yeah..."

"I know we talked about this, but something happened yesterday when we were attacked two things actually. Shizuru's sister came and she said some things."

"Which sister?"

"I cant remember, but she called herself The Excutionier and whats with all this luciferian stuff and people calling Shizuru The Usurper?"

"As you know we call them demons, but really they're Luciferian; that means the blood of thier father Lucifer runs through them. Luciferians are the most pure-blooded of the demon realm its like having a royal family. So thats why certain rules were invoked only Luciferians can marry other Luciferians its to keep the bloodlines pure and untainted. They are known for thier strength and high intellect to make anything less of them is beyond disgraceful. Each of Lucifers children were given names for their conquests in battle; The Usurper being the highest honor Shizuru obtained that from her father. It was a position that Haruka thought she deserved so Haruka and Shizuru have bad blood so to speak."

"So if the Usurper is the highest honor; is there anyway that you can tell me what is that title about."

"It's a title only given to the strongest and knowing Lucifer he didn't just give Shizuru that title out of pity. If Shizuru upkeeps her title some say that it can lead Lucifer to enstate Shizuru as a full-blooded Luciferian."

"Her father would make her a full luciferian. So if she was in these battles to earn this title, how did our family take it?"

"I for one didn't know Shizuru was working on the will of her father, I didn't know he came into contact with him. After Shizuru left for college we lost contact with hee for a minute and by that time you were a little girl. She would call in with me, but if only I had noticed what was going on back then I would've understood why she disconneted." As I heard the disappointed and sadness I'm my uncle's voice it brought the imagine at that spotted at the battle of Cassiel, so I questioned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is Shizuru at this point and now that Haruka is around things aren't going to get easier. They're siblings and Luciferians they will always tear at each others throats they aren't like Shizuru and you." Just then as Kai was about to say more my phone buzzed in pausing my conversation with Kai I switched over.

"Hello..."

"Hey stranger..." As my insides perked up at the sound of Nao's voice, for me it was a beacon of hope that somehow some way I could return to a normal life. As I got the bright idea it was Summer and maybe a little time with Nao was what I needed to realign my feelings that I was human and that was my right regardless what Shizuru felt. "Hey what's up? Oh yeah and I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean go jet on you like that."

"It's cool, but there is a way you can make it up to me. Join me for a stroll in the park and a bar stop tonight?" Although I was underage, I found it cool that Nao knew all the places to go. Somehow I felt the comfort of a good friend and a bit of alcohol would help.

"Sure..."

"Alright then you wanna meet somewhere or you want me to pick you up?' Thinking to Shizuru and her getting home while Nao pulled up would not make a good scene. Deciding to meet up I quickly hung up with her and then with uncle Kai. I bounced from bed smiling and getting in the shower I had to make things quick finally some normalcy was coning back to my life.

* * *

"So yeah I went off on her."

"What did your sister have to say about your verbal smack down with your mother?"

"Naturally she was mad at me, and I don't get it like why defend her? I mean our mother got us into this mess were in and did I tell you she's still fooling around with Shizuru's dad. She says it was a one time thing, but I'm not buying it."

"Wow...what about your father?"

"He's too busy with his blonde mistresses at his lab to care." Thinking about my father's love for blondes and comparing them to my now current wife; maybe I had a thing for chestnut haired women. Shaking my head there was no way that was possible. Sure Shizuru was a good kisser and the mating ceremony was more than words could express, but the general fact remained our marriage was a marriage based on survival. "So why are you so hard on your mother and not your father of they're doing the same thing?"

"I'm not harder on her its just that Shizuru's dad is an ass and some shit went down a long time ago with him and her. So its like a mountain of crap that my mothers rehashing out when dealing with him."

"I see, well maybe she loves him and forgives him."

"Oh no that can't go down, that man and her are the main reason why we are in this mess."

"You know you keep speaking on this mess your in, and believe me I'm all for comprehensive listening but I don't get the exact situation your in?" Biting my lip this is where I skated around the truth. There was no way that I could tell Nao any of the shit that went down with murderous angels and the incestuous wedding from hell between Shizuru and me. Still I pressed on with my lie. "Its a complicated situation. You see now that Shizuru has been revealed some tensions have came up with her dads side of the family and ours not that he really was ever there for Shizuru. The whole situation is a us verses them thing with a side of complicated."

"I see it seems like the bastard may have a shot of becoming a princess." From Nao's comment something sparked my interest to a theory as I couldn't get that image of Shizuru out of my head. There was a stark slience that washed over us as I took her hand as we strolled around in the park. I know the physical activity would've pissed Shizuru off if she saw, but she wasn't here and I still had a life. However, I couldn't stop the crowding my chest felt. "Nao, do you remember what you told me about Shizuru being the outsider in the family and how families hide secrets?"

"Yeah..." As I paused an immense sadness took over as the image flashed in my head of a young fearful Shizuru. As Nao stopped us she took my shoulders pausing our walk for me to look in her eyes. "Hey Natsuki tell me what's wrong?"

"I think my family has bee hiding something from me concerning Shizuru. You see her half sister from her dads side of the family came by the other day and she said some things that set Shizutu off. Its not just that when I ask about how my family treated Shizuru they get silent and ignore everything. The point is, I know I bitch a lot about Shizuru, she maybe an idiot and a overall drunk, but she's my sister. If someone's hurting her I wanna know. I know its stupid and maybe I'm getting emotional about nothing," I finished flicking a tear from the corner of my eye.

"No your not stupid if this is what you feel maybe its true, I want you to see something." As I looked up Nao pulled back her long sleeve around her wrists a pink circular scar hung like a pair of cuffs on her. Sure it was an old scar, but I'm sure it felt like a new wound to Nao everyday she looked at them. "Nao are you..."

"Yeah it seems me and your sister have something in common. When it comes to us we have our foot in the door and another out."

"Wait your..."

"Yep i'm the illegitimate child of a blueblood affair between rival companies. Yep my existance got me into alot of trouble. Mostly my mother side of the family took joy in tying me up to a water heater in the basement for six hours a day when I was a kid. Which was cool because I didn't have a lot to say because I was mute which from the time I was six to virtually last year," she teased. Somehow I hated how lightly she put everything, it was the same thing with Shizuru. How could a person suffer and still smile, I didn't get it and I hated myself for not getting it.

"Nao who did that to you?"

"My grandmother or my aunts and uncles, most of my uncles were a bunch of preverts. Still I was lucky enough not to come into contact with them too often. If it weren't for my dad figuring out something, well you wouldn't get the cool Nao Yuuki you know today. Point is if you feel something and even if you see something say something, don't deplete Shizuru of the love and support she needs." Feeling better about Nao's advice something about me liked her more and respected who she was so much so I couldn't control the next list of words out of my mouth.

"Nao...Can this be the part where I kiss you."

"Hehe you know I didn't tell you the story to earn brownie points, but still if it makes you happy." As she leaned down our lips met lightly it wasn't deep or lustful like what I had with Shizuru. It was airy and it was light and it was slow not the rush I got with Shizuru. As she pulled away she smiled fondly, before taking my hand agian and speaking, "Wow that was something so now that this moment of darkness is over and I hopefully helped you in some way. Are you ready for some bar fun?"

"Yeah, but in case your wondering I'm sixteen."

"I'm eighteen so what, do you think I'm so lame that I would take you to a place that carded. Ye of little faith."

"Fine I'll let you lead the way." As she dragged me on I found myself honestly giving way to laughter.

* * *

"Did you know that serial killers love bitter food?" As I raised an eyebrow to Nao's analysis it was funny that her comment came from out of the blue like that. Then again there could be some truth to what she was saying. "Come on like something as simple as what you eat can tell if your Jack the Ripper or not." As I took a a sip of my beer it was better this time not liking the beer Nao had at her apartment. As a small group of people played pool it was a really mellow area or a hole in the wall so to speak not rowdy like I thought most bars would be. However true enough to her word no one carded us as we ordered, it felt nice to pretend to be an adult when we both had no idea what we were doing.

"What its true!"

"So that means Shizuru is a serial killer because bitter tea, coffee, and dark chocolate are her favorites when I can sit her down to eat. Still with all the drinking and idiotic tendencies she has I don't think she has the gall to kill another human."

"Ara don't be so sure about that." From that tone alone I heard the Kyoto-ben as I bit my lip I was in trouble. "Please god don't tell me your here right now!" Turning the bar stool it was true in the flesh Shizuru was here, in her work attire I noticed as it was different and more fancier. It was as if she were trying to prove a point about something or she had some big shot client that wasn't me to attend to. Suddenly Tomoe came in my mind, but Shizuru spoke making all of my attention stand on her, "Yes I'm here, now the question is what are you doing here with **her**?"

"I'm having a drink with my friend!"

"Your sixteen Natsuki and I have every right to burn this place down to the ground for servicing to underage girls." As Shizutu looked to the bartender she shrunk going to the back at the glare of Shizuru. Eyes were starting to target us as I got angry, that Shizuru was ruining my good time."What's it matter to you! Nao was watching out for me! Besides don't you have that Tomoe woman to go to?"

"Natsuki for the fifth time she's nothing to me." Just then I Nao straightened her voice as she stepped in between Shizuru and I. "Shizuru was it? Hey maybe we got off on the wrong foot here, how about we all sit down and talk." As Shizuru stepped up to Nao, I didn't like where this was going and it was everything I wanted to prevent. "No ones talking to you Nephalm. I don't know what your doing here and who you came with but stay away from Natsuki."

"Hey wha- Whoa put me down Shizuru!" As she lifted me up and over her shoulder with ease. I screamed and kicked as everyone watched and did nothing.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!" As I pushed Shizuru she stood still as we were now home in my room. She didn't say anything as she kept coming to me only for me to push her. As I readied myself with one more push from me she grabbed my head in her hands crushing her mouth against mine. Instantly my arms came to push her off of me I couldn't she was like a steel wall. Sliding her tongue in my mouth this kiss raw and needy, different from the neverous kiss I gave Nao. Personally from all of it I hated the way my body was reacting, I was wet.

Finally reaching for air Shizuru broke her mouth from mine, her red-eyes hungry as she spoke. "I know you kissed her. I'm not mad at you, but you need to know your place when married to me. As she turned me around and pushed me on my stomach all of this was priminal. Somehow I felt my pants come a loose leaving me in my panties as I felt Shizuru's hot hands spread my ass and pussy apart. I felt violated, but as wet as water. Biting my lip as my wet panties provivded a hypersensitive gateway to my pussy. "Keep your head down." Keeping my face in the bed as I was told, I let the much wanted sexual assault go on. As she licked the back of my thighs I whinced as she gave a nip to my legs as she trailed up it was painful yet pleasurable at the same time.

It felt like forever until finally she ran her mouth and nose within my wetness only my thin ruined panties separating actual contact. Suddenly I moaned out wanting more making me feel like a fool for kissing Nao. As I felt her claws slightly dig into my ass then a sharp smack on my left ass cheek caused my heart to jump in my chest. My head jolted up to look at Shizuru with a glare, taking her face from my ass ans pussy she spoke, "Eyes forward Natsuki."I grumbled as I looked forward as I was on all fours waiting, using my ears I heard the russling of her standing and taking off her clothes. It was only seconds later that Shizuru pulled my legs from my position making me lay flat on my stomach, only her body following on top of me. Suddenly my head popped up as I felt something large and thick on the crack of my ass. I didn't know what it was and it scared me, this was not how I wanted my first time to go. As more light pressure came on my back I blushed as I felt her breast on my upper back and her breath in my ear. "Do not look back no matter what."

"W-What are you going to do?"

"Something that makes us both feel good." Just then I heard tussling in the back of me, then suddenly without warning I felt that thickness between my legs as it pushed up close to my wet ruined panties."You feel that Natsuki?" I felt it and alot of the mystery body part, I was no pain as my arousal peaked to a higher level I wanted my panties off. "Am I crushing you?" I couldn't formulate any sentence as I shook my head to say no; I looked on following her directions to keep my head down or eyes forward. "Good now I want you to close your legs as tightly as you can Natsuki and don't part them." As she licked my ear, I did as she instructed as the thick length felt closer to my clothed clit. As she licked the top of my ear a little more weight as on me, but not enough to crush me I was glad her breasts were on my back again. As she moved the friction provided the same feeling her nose and mouth did, I couldn't put a finger where this action would lead, but Shizuru was dry humping me.

My hips felt her hips as she moved up and down the friction of whatever was down there motioned against my clit. Suddenly I felt the urge for my breast to be touched, without opening my mouth Shizuru's hand slid between the bed and under my body to cup my breast. As she turned us over to side, I still held on to my promise and kept my legs tight around the mystery feeling down there. As it rubbed back and fourth in a thrusting motion against my clit, I felt something building up within me. With a pinch of my nipple I loved this position as Shizuru had better access to my breast. To give her one hundred percent access, I fumbled lifting my bra up and my shirt as her hands were a godsend to my nipples. The boiling feeling in my chest fought with my pussy as I wanted to release. Hearing the slapping sounds of our hips and the creaking of the bed it was like a surround sound of sex sent as my mind into blank mode.

As the positions traded I was on my back and now Shizuru was on top and my eyes looking into her red half lidded lust filled ones. Bending down and kissing me, the length of what was below us took that same motion again directly on my clit. After four good rubs my wetness over flowed as my back arched, for the first time I came. As I relaxed my eyes closed not able to process my first tjme cumming I felt something warm spreaded on my panties, thighs, stomach and Shizuru's grunts slowed down. Opening my eyes, to see Shizuru in bra and boxer briefs walk into the bathroom. I lifted myself up on my elbows there on my stomach, panties and thighs was thick hot white cum. I was confused and I needed more answers to what was going on with Shizuru. Reguardless what I needed to really come to terms with was that my sister/wife dry humped the hell of me and I loved every minute of it.

* * *

 ** _AN: Yeah you didn't expect hot dry humping._**


	10. The Executioner Part 3

**_AN: So I noticed I started a AN never finished it well wasn't much to say anyways._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _I don't own Mai-Hime_**

 ** _Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos, hey I'm writing this from my phone._**

* * *

Waking up I noticed Shizuru left, picking up my phone I texted to ask about her whereabouts until my finger refused to press the send button. _No why last night happened! Relax Natsuki you can send this._ Throwing my phone across the bed in fustration, I rolled over to look at the ceiling replaying the last twenty-four hours. "What the hell am I doing?" Remebering Nao and what happened, really I needed to find out the reason why Shizuru and her didn't get along especially after one meeting. Then there was the fact that I just had dry sex with my sister, as much as it was morally wrong I hated myself for liking it. I needed help and I needed control,sure therapy was the answer, but how was I going to explain that the Clavicula Salomonis coming for my life and my Luiferian wife that's my half-sister?

"Ugh this is so wrecked!"

"Miss Kruger are you alright," asked the maids voice from beyond my door.

"Yes I'm fine." Getting up, I took to the shower with a mission in mind to speak to Nao I had a lot to apologize for. Then like magic my phone buzzed looking at the caller ID the name Idiot came up alerting me to Shizuru's name. Throwing the phone out of the way, I passed on to the bathroom not wanting to waste anymore time with her. It took seconds to make it to the shower as everything relaxed my body the stickiness from last nights mistake felt far away as soap came to my aid. Still as much as I felt free something was pulling me back as I thought to moments from yesterday concerning what I felt. Everything felt real and down right sexy, but it was a moment of weakness, then there was what I felt down below. "There's no way...It must've been a toy and a good one too." Washing up and stepping out of the shower, I didn't hear the sound of the bathroom door opening. Getting out right in front of me Shizuru sat with a wave and a smile.

"Ara hello Natsuki."

"AHHHHHH!" Slipping back, I felt myself fall backwards to hit the tub only to feel no pain what so ever. Feeling Shizuru's arm around my back and her soft smile beat down on me as she spoke, "Ara you need to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." As she lifted me up, I shoved her out of my arms as I hardened niiples pressed against her chest alerting me. It was too intimate and I didn't want to fall into another moment, as I covered myself not wanting to Shizuru to see anything. "What the hell Shizuru!"

"Ara so loud is there really a need to yell?"

"Yes your in my fucking bathroom, can't I have a moment to myself?"

"Well, yes you can, I just wanted to tell you that I made you brunch." Giving a skeptical eyebrow as I knew Shizuru couldn't cook, if anything I knew she had help from the house attendants. "You make brunch? What did you make?"

"Avocado bacon and toast together with a slap of mayo, I heard from Kai it was your favorite." As my skepticism was at a all time high, I wondered what was going on as so far I knew Shizuru to be a creature of habit. Most of the time she survived on coffee or bitter tea, never once in out time living together did she make me breakfast. "You cooked breakfast? You can't cook Shizuru."

"Ara I can, with needed instruction I was able to get through it."

"Really?"

"Yeah really..."

"I don't believe you, if anything you got the maids to do it."

"Ara didn't..."

"It doesn't matter cause I'm not eating it and your leaving outta here."

"Why..."

"Whatever I'm out of here." Side stepping Shizuru it seemed like all of this was for the best, I felt guilty and dirty all over again, as much as I wanted another shower I couldnt risk Shizuru. I just needed time to decompress that was all. Everything was like a puzzle in my head and there had to be some kind of guide book for me to keep up with everything. As I finished getting dressed, I ran for downstairs with all of the help gone for the day everything was cleaned and the kitchen back to normal. Going to the refrigerator, I noticed a memo on the door telling me to go out to the patio. As I ran up to the glass doors and windows of the kitchen, I went to the yard that looked like a battlefield just a hand full of hours ago turn back to normal everything was normal. Walking out to make sure my eyes weren't playing games, I spoke to myself at the area around me. "How the hell did she do this?"

"Its called cestial magic." As I heard the crunch of toast, I looked back to see Haruka as she ate my meal that rested outside on the patio table. Rolling my eyes to her presence there was no way I wanted to deal with this right now one blonde was enough. "What are you doing here Haruka?"

"Oh just nothing enjoying the view and wow seems like Shizuru got a nice spread out here. Planning something romantic?" I didn't answer not wanting to add fuel to the fire, but from the little bit I did see I noticed that Shizuru really tired. My fuzzy moment was interrupted at the crunching of fangs against toast. "God this tastes like crap, is this the extent my sister can manage?"

"Who are you to talk? This wasn't made for you."

"Not like you wanted it."

"So you've been listening?"

"Yea I have you know its far more easier for me to tap into human perception than any other thing. Hell even bugs and small creatures are harder to tap into, shows how simplistic Earth is to Astaroth."

"Astaroth what the hell? Whatever what's your point?"

"Point is humans are trash. What you humans get off on your emotions making logical matters more complex. Where as us Luciferians don't take such an emotional trivial path."

"Tch...and I'm suppose to believe your bluff? If you think humans are low why can't you find Pandora?"

"Who says I haven't found it, and who says I haven't found the key to unlocking it."

"You said it all why else wouldn't you be here if not to psyche me out. Seems like you hit a wall Haruka."

"You must think of us Luciferians as lower to you humans; how cute its your arrogance. Believe me unlike your pursurers I'm a patient woman, but our father is not."

"I hope you wait until that thing you call a life ends. Don't think I haven't heard about your father and how he passed you on for title of the Usurper." I watched as Haruka rubbed her tongue against her fangs in annoyance, finally I got her number. As she laughed fangs and all making my small victory fall to pieces she commented, "You think that is what I'm after a petty title, you humans simple minded as always. I dont want the title of Usurper I want it all, why wait to have my father to appoint me when I can rule it all."

"So thats all Pandora is to everyone power. There's no way your going to get it and there's no way you can win against Shizuru."

"Really just **what** faith do you have in your wife? Is it the fact that you trusted a Nephalm over your own wife?"

"What the hell is that mean?" Not liking where this was going this hadn't been the first time since I heard the term Nephalm and it was something relating to Nao. "Hahaha this is priceless you mean to tell me that this whole time you believed your friend Nao to be human." As she took her phone out she snapped a picture as she gave a fanged smirk holding her laughter in. "What the hell are you talking about you better start speaking else I'll call Shizuru over."

"Hehehe man that was a good laugh and your face, this is a picture worth saving. In the spirit of great photography, I'll tell you. That thing you think is your friend is a spy a Nephalm, they're half-angels and human. " I couldn't believe what I was hearing there was no way that Nao was in this, Haruka had to be lying. Somehow my chest collided with uncertainity and disappointment.

"That's not true."

"Why would I lie? Really you think its a mystery why Shizuru doesn't like her? Shizuru may have that dirt you call human blood in her, but her Luciferian knows Nephalm trash when she smells it. That trash is Nao Yuuki, what do you think she was there to give you some kind of normalcy to this situation? They serve the enemy." As tears came up in my eyes, I did all I could as I shouted holding my head in pain.

"Shut up!"

"Ohhh and get this her mother is Constantine the arch angel, come now you couldn't see this coming! Wait don't tell me you were falling in love with that bastard, and with my baby sister as your wife. This is priceless and trutly comical, it seems long after my baby sister escapes the abuse from this wretched family you invent new ways to extend that."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean that whore you call a grandmother beat and abused my little sister for years and your the same as her. Your trash and I will purge your bloodline and make Shizuru see where hope ends with your humans, then I will kill her." Suddenly pain came to my head and another flash back this time more clear, it was Shizuru crying her face bruised and burn marks on her legs and arms. As the cigarette came closer to her she huddled up trying to escape as her hands where cuffed together, trying to escape the pain.

As the cigerette laid on her skin I felt everything, my head screamed until finally my mouth followed, "SHIZURU!"Calling her she was there instantly in my presence and in front of me and the pain gone. Through blurry vision I glared at Haruka, as I pulled up to my feet my head settled on Shizuru's heartbeat. Wiping the last of my tears on her jacket, I focused on everything. "Ara I leave for five minutes and here you are injecting your poison into my wife."

"Posion me no, I was simply informing young Natsuki here about the dangers of trusting others. As you know that one they call Nao Yuuki is Constantine's daughter and her half breed daughter at that."

"Still reguardless of how I feel or how you feel that is my wife's friend."

"Do you hear your yourself talk Shizuru? Your wife friends with a Nephalm not just any Nephalm a Nephalm who's mother that you killed. You rather put your mate in danger because of her "friendship" to this creature, no right minded Luciferian would let thier mate near a Nephalm."

"That maybe so but its about Natsuki's happiness. However, you and I have a big problem you hurt Natsuki and I will rip you apart after I deal with the Clavicula Salomonis."

"Is that so with what power do you have to stop me? Your link with your wife is too weak to call on your cestial form, yet alone the power of Astaroth." As Shizuru pulled away from me I felt cold as I watched her walk up to Haruka. My insides jumped as she punched the yellow-haired blonde with her stumbling back on one foot, I watched as a smirk came to her face as she rubbed her jaw. As she walked around Shizuru to hopefully take her leave she spoke, "Your going to regret that."

"I doubt it." With that she soon disappeared without a trace, stumbling to my knees the intensity locked in my bones making me weak. As she turned around as if I were pillow she carried me bridal style into the house. Sitting my down she got me a drink of water as I took it down greedily. "Natsuki I'm sorry I went to the office for a mintue, are you alright she didn't hurt you did she?"

"N-No she didn't..."

"Ara thank goodness," Shizuru spoke a hand to her heart as she settled down at the table within the kitchen, I spoke up first.

"Is what Haruka said true, a-about Nao being half-angel." As she looked away from me she nodded her head. "Hai I knew and that's why I watched over you closely when you were with her. I know I could never be your friend like she was so I let you guys befriend each other. So when we mated, all I wanted to do was protect you and make you happy regardless of my feelings."

"What are your feelings?" There again she looked like she did when she told me of the curse thst plagued her life. It was that fond smile, the smile I couldn't place still it was a smile of suffering, Shizuru was hiding something. Then there was last night to thing about and how my body felt, what did I feel and then there was the confusion with Nao. There was bo escaping it I was stuck within a supernatural situation, and then there was Shizuru's past. Everything was trival compaired to what what Shizuru went through, thats why I wanted to know. Taking my hand ans placing it over hers she looked up hopeful, so much so that I dared to find her cute. "Please tell me." Suddenly I felt my body move closer and along with hers as well, our lips hovering over each other.

"My feelings are irrelevant here," Shizuru whispered against my mouth the cool mint from her breath tingling my lips making my lick them before speaking our mouth so close. "Shizuru do you l-"

"Then like wild fire, the door to the front opened and voices echoed through the house. Slipping back first Shizuru and I rushed to the door. There in front of us was my parents, as they noticed us they ran up giving me a large hug as my body stiffed. As my father shook Shizuru's hand and my mother engulfing Shizuru in a large hug I watched the display. Noticing how they were alike with their mannerisms, it was true that Shizuru was my sister. Not liking how my mother acted so rational and blank-minded, I needed to get out of here.

"How are your girls doing," my mother asked. Rolling my eyes, I watched as Shizuru interacted with my mother then there was my father who acted like nothing was going on. Maybe he didn't care then again he must of knew of Shizuru being my sister the whole time.

"What about you Natsuki," my mother asked refocusing my attention.

"I'm outta here."

"N-Natsuki wait..."

Walking downstairs, I waved over the driver as he scurried to open the door for me as I got in. Shizuru rushed over with heels in hand panting as she ran after me making me hold the limo door open. When she got in she smiled at me the driver looked shocked to see the both of us together. I galred at him as he closed the door for us rushing to the drivers seat in front. "Ara no fair you were going to leave me there with them weren't you?"

"You seemed to have it covered with my mom. Driver take me to the pier." Crossing my arms, I pouted on as he nodded and setting up the blinder up to separate him and us. "Natsuki..."

"Don't Natsuki me, you go back to in there they're more than happy to see you."

"Thats not true Natsuki."

"Come on Shizuru you know it, as soon as you see mom things change. Also does my dad know about all of this?

"Yeah, but Natsuki mom loves us both."

"That's just classic," I spat rolling my eyes.

"Ara Natsuki what's really bothering you? You know you can talk to me anytime right?" It took my a while go relax as I dropped my arms no longer looking like a pouting child with my arms crossed. "Look I know I can talk to you, its just that I don't understand how you can be so fucking friendly with her. She basically left us to the wolves and hid and now she comes back all causal. It just ugh! It just pisses me off." I looked down as Shizuru took my hand in her larger one as she smiled at me. "W-What..."

"Nothing I'm just happy you opened up to me that's all. Look I know mom isn't the best person when it comes to these situations, but I think we should hear her out."

"See thats what I dont understand."

"Pardon?"

"Ugh I don't understand why you go to her when clearly she's wrong. Point is we were managing without her."

"Ara does my Natsuki not want to share me?"

"No I don't wanna share you damn it, at least not until I get this Luciferian mystic crap solved," I said with a blush.

"If it nakes you feelt better would you like me to stay away?"

"No..."

"Natsuki know this your my mate, and I want to see you happy despite whatever instinct pushes me." Thinking to what Haruka said, I suddenly wondered what Shizuru struggled with whenever she saw me with Nao. As my heart stood still and ached, I still didn't understand what I was feeling. Somehow Shizurus simple answer seemed it fit everything. I found myself wanting to know what Shizuru actually wanted and I hoped it was what my body wanted. "S-So your instincts is it something that you want?"

"What do you mean by that Natsuki?"

"What I mean if you give into your Luciferian instincts will it be something you truly wanted?"

"Well yes all Luciferians half and full breed, operate on our instincts its comprised of our most basic needs and wants. Feed, Mate, Kill and Breed is our basic coding all of that leads to our desires or at least those are my instincts."

"Is it hard to control all of that?"

"H-Hai everyday is a challenge; which leads me to the other night. About that I'm so-"

"No you don't need to apologize, you've saved me enough to have a slip up every now and again." With a blush I looked away there was no way I was giving Shizuru the right to fondle me. Still I knew she was trying that much I could tell, then again maybe I just wanted to feel what I did last night.

"Ara so the fondling of Natsuki is alright?"

"N-No its not alright I'm just saying that if things get intense for you maybe you can come to me."

"Ara its the same for me as well, whatever urges tou have come to me with them. I don't know much about mating from your side of things, but I will be attentive to all of it." Nodding I slid down the blinders to nods to the driver of my destination.

"So are you going off to find Nao?"

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?"

"No its not."

"Your lying..."

"Ara is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it kinda is. Look I wanna figure all of this out as well, but you gotta start communicating with me more." As she nodded, I hoped that she got what I was trying to tell her. "So where are you off to?"

"Back to the office there's somethings that I need to do, if something happens call out to me I'll be there." Wanting to cool off the intensity of my conversation with Haruka and all of last night, maybe running away from Shizuru wasn't what I needed. What I really needed was some quality time with Shizuru. Talking to the driver, I watched as Shizuru witnessed the whole thing. "Is there business you have to handle to where you've canceled your plans with Yuuki-san?"

"Yeah I'm going with you to work, so yeah I guess there's business. Unless you don't want me to go,"I asked sheepishly.

"No your more than welcome to come Natsuki." I watched as Shizuru gave me a warm smile, but still I wanted to know more about her and that feeling from last night. Relaxing I took her hand, but not before leaning my head on her shoulder. At first I felt her body stiffen, then relax as my eyes closed and the limo rolled on.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey Merry Xmas I hoped you enjoyed the fuzzy moment. Don't worry sex will come and drama and explanations.**_


	11. Moments Part 1

**_AN: So I noticed I started a AN never finished it well wasn't much to say anyways._**

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Mai-Hime_**

 ** _Warning: Lets break down to the warnings there's religious themes in here. As well as there is pseudo/incest. As well as lastly there will be Futa my favorite. Maybe some typos, hey I'm writing this from my phone_**

* * *

"So Astaroth is that where your dad's side of the family is from?"

"Hai..."

"So what's cestial magic?"

"Its a magic we use when, we draw upon the stars to alter the space around us that is called cestial space. Then there is the traveling of stars, and that magic is called a cestial guide and its attacted to your soul. All humans have a cestial guide around them, in your case its the hound or the wolf is your guide. From that I draw on the stars that your aligned under to change into what you saw that day."

"So that unbinding process was that a one time thing?"

"Since I'm half-luciferian no I have to ask you, if I was full breed like Haruka I wouldn't have to."

"That's stupid seems like you get more rules than anyone."

"Ara its always been that way since I could remember."

"Well things should change, so who taught you all this stuff?"

"Hmm...I want to say college. After I left for college I tried to live as normally as possible. That was until a man came to me my second semester and told me he was my father. I was stunned with all of it you see my mother never told me what happened at the time and I was fine with it as long as it was just us. From that my father never really came up. That was until..."

"My grandmother right?" Silently she nodded not giving anything away when it came to the past, my heart ached at the sight of it. Then suddenly I was left with a choice, as much as I wanted to know of the sins of my family I was scared of how Shizuru would react. So I came with the conculsion to love her. Gulping I then opened my mouth to speak, making sure that I walked on ice. "S-So is it normal for mates to experience and look into each other's past?" As Shizuru gave me a sideways glance at my question it seemed that maybe I was getting too personal. As she gave a thoughtful tap to her jaw as she struck a thinking pose, I could only wait for my answer.

"Personally I never heard of such a thing happening. Then again, our bond hasn't been officiated so too it's too early to tell. Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason I just wanted to know," I covered rubbing the back of my neck. As Shizuru gave me a suspicious look she dropped the questioning letting me off the hook. As we made our way into inner-city we pulled up to the largest building that the big city of Fuuka had to offer. Getting out all I could do was stare up as far as my neck could take me, before speaking, "Wow this is where you work?"

"Hai as lavish as it is on the outside, there's literally a blazing hell on the inside no pun intended. I think that's why I often tend to work from home."

"Why do you say that it looks nice."

"Tax season is coming up for the rich, so things always tend to be high voltage in the office. Especially when the rich try to hide their money or save their failing businesses."

"I see, so does our mother call you around this time?"

"Hai and your dad too. Most of the time they are using me to hide money from eaxh other. Ironic that my profrssion has to do with my personal life as well." Biting my lip, suddenly I realized the most important information that I could've told Shizuru almost slipped through my hands. "Yeah about that Haruka is on the search for Pandora as well, I think she wants to use it to become more powerful."

"I see, no wonder why she's been recent as of late. As greedy as Haruka is I knew she would want for more power when it came to what Pandora had to offer. I just didn't count on her being smart about getting any of it, but its a mistake I will not make again."

"So you know about her taking the power for Pandora and using it."

"Yes, for all matters and purposes Haruka is my older sister and with my other siblings being the way that they are I wouldn't expect less from Haruka. As we both know anyone who has a power such as Pandora can make anyone submit. Still I didn't count on Haruka joining the race."

"Your right Angels are one thing, but Luciferians."

"Your right that's why we need to be extra careful."

"So can you beat Haruka?"

"It's difficult to say, back when I was younger we were evenly matched still I think I can manage. However, I'm at a slight disadvantage."

"What do you mean?"

"For oneshe's more in tap with Astaroth's power than me. Then to make matters bleaker her bond with my other sister who is Haruka's mate is a strong one as well."

"I see so what about you being half-breed and her being full? Does that effect anything?"

"Ara not much since I was casted as the Usurper, it puts our demonic energy at the same level. Even with my defection my title and power hasn't diminished, I figure my father has more problems to deal with. Then there's the work that I do for my father keeps that bond in place."

"Aren't you sacred that he will find out something if you work for him like this?"

"No unfortunately due to age my father's tactics are out dated. That and he's too busy to see whats in front of him. Recently I believe my other siblings have caused a coup d'etat in Astaroth and with the Clavicula Salomonis at his door too things are a bit hairy for him."

"So it's not just the power of Pandora he wants when it comes to the Clavicula Salomonis, but he wants his kingdom in order as well."

"I never thought of it that way, but it is a huge possibility and maybe that's why Haruka is so active as we speak. I can almost say with a one-hundred percent confidence that Haruka is apart of that rebellion."

"So how do we strengthen our bond and stick it to Haruka?"

"Ara you don't want to know, it involves you and I in a most awkward of circumstances." With a blush Shizuru looked down and finally I got it, intimacy with Shizuru was the key. However I had to make sure that I was right, so I pushed for the answer. "Maybe I want to know, so what is it?"

"Mmm...sex...is involved and in order to maximize the bond and if we truly want to survive this you would have to bare my child." Blushing at the admission it lead me to a list of other questions that I had. As far as I knew we both were women and there was no way to get a child from this. As I opened my mouth to say something, until I was interupted glancing back there she was in the flesh was Tomoe.

"What is **she** doing here?"

As she ran up to hug Shizuru, my mood instantly turned sour and suddenly I wondered if Tomoe was really just a friend. As much as I wanted to be mad at Shizuru I used rationality, well I used it as best as I could but I couldn't stop glaring. As she took her grubby hands off of Shizuru she looked to me smiling. "Oh no you didn't Zuru, you brought your kid sister to work? Well your big sister does alot of improtant work here." _Zuru,_ what _the hell?_

"Yeah work that you should be getting back to," I suppiled with a snap.

"Teenagers their so cute, now you have an appointment with Magitech at one Zuru." As that walking bitch-stick Tomeo walked in the the building so did we as she spoke on. "Ara they seem eager, did they say what they want to do?"

"They want to liquidate their assets to lessen the debt." As Shizuru walked past the front desk I followed, but not before looking around the place. Much of it looked like the offices back in Garderobe, it was big fancy as I smiled to myself I watched as everyone scrambled around. "Send out an email telling Nagi that twenty-prefecr of the quota needs to be met for a liquidation. I can't jump over the red tape like I use to." Still my heart pumped at the sight of Shizuru as she talked on through her assignment bringing life into the building. Listening in despite the annoyance of Tomoe I wanted to hear how cool my big sister was. As we got into the elevator the dropping of something in my chest startled me,making me in many ways feel bitter. _Why am I so mad at Shizuru telling Tomoe that I was her sister? Am I not beautiful enough? Figures I'm no where near the level Tomoe is._

I looked down at my beat up chucks and ripped jeans, as I looked to Tomoe as her back was to me she was different. She was causal and classy with her outfit, she wore a tight mid-thigh red skirt with cream pumps with red bottoms at the soles of her shoes. She wore a loose blouse the same cream color as her heels and all to complete the set she wore large red-belt. It was true I sucked, I was immature, bigoted, and an all around brat.

"Listen they can't go for a liquidation, if anything the governments just gonna can sell the building off to starter up companies and the vicious cycle continues. Trade access seems like the smarter move, they sell the company off to a bigger buyer and liquidate all they can to settle the debt. With that plan they can buckle down and get at least down to a quarter of million. Give Mr. Nagi a call let him know I'll need to see him in at 12:30 instead of one if its not too much of an inconvenience."

"Sure..." As the elevator opened back up we were on the top floor as all of the offices were made of glass giving me a view to everything that went on. As we trailed to the door the only door with solidarity and no glass windows clearly registering some sort of privacy. I gave a small smile as Shizuru's last name hung on the door. We walked in the office and I took in the oak smell as it had a certain prestige and order to it. Placing myself in one of the guest chairs Shizuru took her seat behind her desk. "Also Tomoe can you get me a coffee."

"One black coffee no cream no sugar right?"

"Hai..."

"You want anything Natsuki? Juice or milk," asked Shizuru.

"A vile of posion would be nice," I grumbled. As Tomoe shrugged then left, I crossed my arms slouching in my chair. I watched as Shizuru knitted her hands together resting them on the table, but not before giving me that same stupid smile. "Why are smiling dummy-head,"I knew I sounded childish with the name calling, but I didn't care.

"Ara you really can't stand Tomoe can't you?"

"So what if I dont like her and kid sister?"

"Hehehe Natsuki don't be so grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just pissed."

"Ara please don't get offended by that, but as you know our circumstances aren't normal."

"So what I wanna just say we're together to rub her face in it, I'm no kid and what's with the juice thing! I don't like juice!"

"But I saw Natsuki go through a juice box this morning." Blushing I grumbled more, as I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interupted as Shizuru took her stuff getting up to walk closer to me. Taking my hand as she pushed out of her office with my hand in hers, I looked on as Tomoe spoke as we moved on quickly.

"Shizuru where are you off to?"

"Tell Nagi that there shall be a meeting on my private line, see that he gets it. I'm gone for the day." As we pushed into the elevator, no one was around as she caged me in between her slender but strong arms making me look her. "Now tell me why Natsuki is misbehaving?"

"I'm not misbehaving..."

"Your lying..."

"Damn it Shizuru I told you I can't stand that woman, simple as that!"

"Still lying..."

"Ugh your never going to let me out of this?"

"Ara I can press the emergency button and this can take longer." As the pressure built up within me I watched as the floors pushed down. With no one in the elevator now was my chance to express myself. Taking her face on my hands my mouth crushed on hers, just before closing my eyes I noticed the shock in her eyes. As her mouth melted into mine she took control, as her lips tasted sweet it make me want more as I pushed myself up on my toes due to our height difference.

It wasn't until the doors opened that we quickly broke apart our lips swollen. As the others looked at us, fear came in my heart that they knew what happened it wasn't until in they gave a respective bow before coming in. "Is this normal," I whispered.

"Hai, I don't know why they do it but they just do." As the first floor door opened, Shizuru took us out with no problem as everyone parted for our way out. Looking back they bowed again, but not before speaking out in unison. "IT WAS A PLEASURE HAVING YOU HERE PRESIDENT VIOLA-SAMA!" As Shizuru glared at the group the elevator doors closed, as I looked in shock all of this was Shizuru's. Besides the fancy business suits Shizuru retained as much low maintenance as possible.

"Wait you own this building?" As Shizuru dragged me out of the building we took a cab since our driver had long since left. As we got in Shizuru told the directions and it was a place much different than the Kurger estate. "Where are we going?"

"Ara we're going to my home." Thinking about the place, where I first met Shizuru I knew it wasn't my home. "Is it that place I woke up in when we first met?"

"Ara no I have a condo, within the city. We can talk there."

"OK..." As my heart pumped, it felt like it was about to explode, I knew we were alone at one point but it was never this intense suddenly I found myself neverous.

* * *

Soon we arrived as the place was wide looking like most penthouses that I've seen, but this one looked lived in as papers were spread on the coffee table on the living room. As Shizuru picked up the mess, she blushed as it was all in her hands. "Ara I'm sorry its usually not this messy, I normally come here to work that's all, and its close to the job."

"I see, for a second I thought it was another girl over here," I teased.

"Never..." As I sat down on the couch I looked around as Shizuru's scent surrounded the place providing an aphrodisiac to other parts of my body. As she went to place her items in the back, she reamerged seconds later as I looked around things felt normal and almost peaceful. So peaceful I didn't even notice Shizuru make tea it wasn't until she set it down I noticed. "That's all I had."

"No it fine. So why did you drag me over here?"

"For one I didn't need you to kill my P.A. As well as I felt like you didn't like it there."

"It wasn't that I was wanted one on one time with you, but when she came around...I don't know... I got so mad and jealous. I guess I'm a crapy person huh?"

"No your not, I understand that we are in a situation that the world can't understand. However, I like to believe that all of that doesn't matter as long as we understand each other."

"Shizuru..."

"What I'm trying to ask is what is it you want Natsuki?"

"I want...to be with you I know I'm stupid, childish and I know that I gave you a hard time. Its just that, I want to be there for you. Look I know there's no way for me to apologize for the way I treated you. So I'm sorry Shizuru."

"Well I'm glad to hear that from Natsuki, and I will gladly accept her role as my girlfriend." Suddenly my heart blossomed into something letting me know that maybe I was running away. Whatever the case i was going to make amends for what my family did, I wanted to grant Shizuru that happiness at least. As she gave me a large hug, my head rested on her chest before coming to a slight realization. "You know Shizuru the girlfriend thing seems pretty useless now that we mated or married whatever you guys like to call it."

"Still we can take this slow."

"What you did other day wasn't slow, not that I minded," I said with a blush hugging her tighter burying my face into her shirt. As she smiled as I could feel her cheek on the crown of my head, I held back a whimper of pleasure. "So since you still have summer vacation do you want to spend it living here?" I pulled back as our heads separated to look into her eyes imwith disbelief, "Is that alright?"

"Its more than alright my Natsuki."

"I guess you had this all planned out."

"I did but the thought was abstract, but after seeing you today with mom I connected the dots together. As well as it's in my nature to want to provide a place for you."

"I see is that apart of the reason you didn't like Nao," I asked as I shifted my legs trying to control whatever was down there as the thought of Shizuru taking me that night.

"I was jealous I didn't like Nao with you and with all demons and angels full or half breed alike we use our noses to identify each other. So when I saw you two together I felt that maybe our bond wasn't strong enough to keep Nao away. So I took you away to prove a point, I realize it was stupid and what I did could've effected us in a negative way."

"No its alright Shizuru, as hazy as things were my body liked it and toy you had was neat." As Shizuru raised an eyebrow at my comment she questioned, "Ara what toy?"

"You know the one you had below your waist." As Shizuru broke apart, my eyes watered as I thought I said something wrong making me feeling there was an end before a beginning.

"Natsuki...What you felt that night wasn't a toy."

"What do you mean?" As Shizuru looked in slight fear as a flash came to my mind another one of Shizuru as a child, as she was struck in the face by my grandmother. Pushing down everything I listened on to what Shizuru had to say. "Natsuki... You see I'm different I'm not fully a female, and what you felt down there was a penis...m-my penis."

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey so now the dirty truth comes out and Natsuki confesses.**_


End file.
